Reminiscents Of Fairy Tail
by Tyanimations321
Summary: When Both The Worlds Of Fairy Tail and Reminiscent Zero combine, Both Fairy Tail and the Remeniscents must work together to return both worlds to normal. Ty Team and Natsu Team face the challenges these combined world will give to them. How will this turn out for them?, Lets find out...
1. Prologue: Rise Of A New Adventure

**Author Note:**

 **Hey Guys, this is my first time writing a fan fiction so I would apprentice it, if you give your thoughts, opinions, and reviews about it so I can improve my writing.**

 **/New** **Area/**  
'Thoughts of Characters'  
 **Attack**  
 _Flashback_

It was another day in Valent where Ty and the others did their usual jobs. Ty looked at both the leaderboards and the mission boards. He acknowledges that he was in 1st place again with Zorrina being under him. Once looking at that, he read the mission board. 'Some of these rewards are just pure garbage', Ty thought to himself. He continues going through the mission board looking for a decent job that pays good money. Before long he received a piece mail from an anonymous person through air mail.

"It's Magic sealed, it must be important then…", Ty says as he unlocks it using his lightning magic and opens it. It was a challenge letter to him stating:

 _Blue Korbel,_

" _I challenge you to a battle; if you accept meet me at the Ruined Temple in the Turfside. If you accept and beat me, then I'll give you 20 million diamonds."_

 _See You There, Anonymous._

It was a good opportunity for cash and a very good opportunity for some training at that. He was going to do it for especially 20 million diamonds. Ty waited until nighttime to head out because everyone is gonna be suspicious if he left during the day. It was about a 2-day journey to get to Turfside on foot. Ty was already up ahead but not too far behind was his partner Rave, a wolf cub that is Ty's pet. Both of them soon arrive at the ruins to meet this mysterious person who challenged him.

This person had a black with red coat; he also had spikey hair that went down to his waist. He wore a grey top with a pair of black pants to go with it and a pair of knee high boots to complete his outfit. He has a small scar on his eye which Rave wasn't sure about doing this.

"Blue Korbel. The one person, everyone has been talking about. Rumor has it you were around this area, so I decided that I want a decent challenge", He says to Ty smiling as he knew he was about to win.

"Yeah, I'm Blue Korbel. The Lightning Wolf Dragon of Reminiscent Zero", Ty says as he points to the mark on his arm that reassembles a wolf with dragon flame coming from its mouth. Ty crosses his arms and smiles. "I accept you challenge", Rave tugged his foot. "You sure about this Ty, my nose is telling me something is wrong with this guy"

"Finally, A worthy opponent of the great Voren!", The man yells as he smiles and laughs. "Now come, show me, The power of the Reminiscent's Lightning Wolf Dragon". Lightning started to crash down on the ground as things were heating up for the two to battle.

As the two clash, Ty threw the first few attacks as Voren dodges it with ease. Voren strikes him in the stomach using dark lightning. Ty tries to consume it but he couldn't do it. "What the hell is this, I can't consume the lightning.", Ty says as he fell to the ground. "It's Dark Lightning, an energy that is far more powerful from regular lightning, it's nearly impossible to consume", Voren says as he keeps blasting Ty. Every strike Ty took damaged him more and more making it impossible to defend himself from it.

Ty decides to run for the lightning to avoid it. Voren continues to strike him with the lightning as Ty tries to counter it with his own. The lightning clashed but Voren lighting came out unscaved and strikes Ty giving him immense pain. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh", Ty yells and falls to the ground.

The battle was fought long and hard but Ty couldn't continue due to that dark lightning he got shocked by. Ty struggled to get up from it but he stumbles after it. Rave looked from afar looking in complete shock at what he just witnessed. Voren smiles and continues to strike him knowing he can't attack him. "I like your screams of pain, it's rather interesting you held out this long", Voren continues his onslaught. Ty falls back down from the electrical shock.

"You were a tough opponent, I'll give you that", He prepares to unleash his final move." But you still weak to fight me. I have the strength of a god; I can destroy your group in one blast if I wanted to. I just have to get you out of the way of things.", Voren says charging his blast. "I bid you, farewell dragon. **Dark Void: Cross Zone** ", He blast Ty making him feel too much pain for him.

The move sent shockwaves through Ty's body as if it was trying to tear him apart. Ty screams could be heard as his wolf pup tried to get him out but it sucked him up too. Soon a light came down among the two taking them with as it disappeared. The light left soldering ashes and steam with it as Voren smiled.

"Mission Accomplished Sir, The Dragon is completely erased from this world", Voren says as he sees his master. "Very Good, the plan to take over multiple worlds will now begin", His master says as he turns and walks away with Voren. "Nothing can stop us now".

 **Author End Note:**

 **This is my first time actually doing something like this so I would appreciate it if you guys would give a comment or review about it to see what I need to work on.**

 **Hey guys, I got a preview of the next chapter so here you guys go.**

 **Ty crashed into Fiore in the middle of Magnolia. He was covered in blood and his clothes were torn apart. Ty's partner on the other hand was nowhere to be found.**

 **Natsu and the gang come to see the commotion as they say him in the crater, they take him back to the guild.**

 **Ty: Ugh, What Happened, Where Am I  
Natsu: Woah wait a second, you're a Dragon Slayer  
Ty: A What...?  
Ty: Geez, I'm so confused right now…**

 **Next: Chapter 1: The Blue Rebel Rises Again**

 **Ty: Wait, I'm not in Valent Anymore?**


	2. Chapter 1: The Wolf Dragon Rises Again

**Authors Notes: Hey I'm back again with another chapter of the story. Sorry for not having a lot of action but the next chapter will surprise you.**

Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Fiore, where the guild known as Fairy Tail is. It was the same as everyday there, people drinking, people looking for jobs and another important thing was fighting. A pink haired person known as Natsu was about the get into another fight with Gray. These two always fought and they were always bickering at each other, at a certain point it was annoying.

"Ugh, you are the worst Gray, I needed details not a summary", Natsu says as he ignited his flames. Gray started to freeze his hands as it had ice magic around it. "Listen Lizard Breath, I told you exactly what I did on the last job. There is nothing else I need to explain". They clash heads as things were getting heated for those two. They were about to fight until they heard a loud crash along with the ground shaking a little bit.

"What was that?", Natsu questioned and soon they headed outside. When they headed out they saw a big stream of smoke from the city. "Come on, we got to see who or what caused that thing", Natsu says as they headed to the city. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, and Gray went to see what happened after that loud crash. They arrived to the site of the crash and saw a huge crater in the ground still covered with smoke.

"Woah, that's a huge hole", Natsu says surprised that it covers almost half of the city. Heat radiated from the crater as they looked down at it. "Woah this is new, this has never happened before", Gray says as they saw how deep it was.

"Hey it looks like someone is down there and badly damaged at that", Lucy says pointing down to the body that was in the middle of it. They all head down the crater to discover that the person was badly beaten and smoking at that. He was a complete mess, he had a lot of scratches and bruises across his body. He also had some blood dripping from his body too and his clothes were badly torn.

"It looks like he had a tough battle here. But, there wasn't any battle going on around here that we knew about", Erza claims as the others are a bit confused. "Either way, He took a lot of damage just by fighting".

"We should help him, I mean we can't leave him here like this ", Wendy says as Carla interrupts. "Hush child, we don't know who or what he is. We should leave him here". Erza steps into the conversation, "Wendy is right, there is no need to leave him here. We'll figure out everything once he is healed up". Wendy starts to heal him a little bit as Erza picks him up and carries him. "For Now, We'll take him back to the guild".

 **\Fairy Tail Guild Hall\**

Ty soon wakes up feeling a bit in pain but his wounds were gone and he was mostly bandaged up. He arises from the bed and looks around a bit until he saw Mirajane, Wendy, and Levy looking at him. They all were relived he was up from that brutal beating he took. "Ugh… What happened", Ty says scratching his as he looks at the bandages on his body.

"We don't know, we just found you on the ground badly beaten. As if you were destroyed in battle", Levy says. "If it wasn't for Natsu and the others finding you, then you would've been dead". Ty looks at his left arm to see it bandaged up. "Yeah… I did lose, didn't I", Ty says to himself.

"Do you know exactly what happen to you or know who you are", Mirajane asks him as she was curious to know how he exactly crashed like that.

"Yeah I know what happened, I am Ty Korbel, but most people call me Blue. I am a part of a group called the Reminiscent Zero and I specialize in lightning and fire magic. All I remember is fighting this mysterious man name Voren who uses dark magic which he took down like it was nothing", Ty says as he saw a flashback.

/ _ **Flashback/**_

 _He runs away from the lightning to avoid it. Voren continues to strike him with the lightning as Ty tries to counter it with his own. The lightning clashed but Voren lighting came out unscaved and strikes Ty giving him immense pain. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh", He yells and falls to the ground._

 _He couldn't continue due to that dark lightning he got shocked by. He struggled to get up from it but stumbles after it. Rave looked from afar looking in complete shock at what he just witnessed. Voren smiles and continues to strike him knowing he can't attack him. "I like your screams of pain, it's rather interesting you held out this long", Voren continues his onslaught. He falls back down from the electrical shock._

 _"You were a tough opponent, I'll give you that", He prepares to unleash his final move. "But you still weak to fight me. I have the strength of a god; I can destroy your group in one blast if I wanted to. I just have to get you out of the way of things.", Voren says charging his blast. "I bid you, farewell dragon. Dark Void: Cross Zone", He blast Ty making him feel too much pain for him._

 _ **/Flashback End/**_

"Where exactly am I?", Ty ask as he remember the move Voren used blinded him. "You are at Fairy Tail, a guild in the kingdom of Fiore. Where are you from because I never even heard of the group Reminiscent Zero.", Mirajane says. Ty was in shock as he heard that. His face went from confused to dismay. "What!, I'm not in Valent anymore!", Ty was about to lose it until Mirajane stops him. Ty was still in disbelief that he wasn't even in his world anymore. "That's unbelievable… it's like it never existed". Mirajane sits beside him. "Explain to us what this world of yours is like okay?", She smiles as he begins to explain to her what Valent was and what his guild was like.

 **\Fairy Tail Guild - Infirmary\**

A few hours later, Makarov calls in Team Natsu for a brief meeting. All of them show up but Natsu which Gray went to go get him. "Hey Natsu, you might wanna see this", Gray says calling him an idiot afterwards. Both of them head in to the infirmary. "Gramps, what's going on", Natsu ask questioning Makarov about the meeting they are about to have.

"As you all know, we found this kid in the crater in the middle of the city and we found out all the information we needed about him. So without any hesitation, I'd let him join the guild", Makarov tells them. They all look in shock except Erza. "Woah… Gramps… You letting him join the guild after all that", Natsu says uncertain. "Yes… Natsu, It's the best choice we have right now", Makarov says as he told them to leave. Ty was alone with Makarov as he was ready to question his actions. "You're seriously going to let me join your guild, I mean you don't really know much about me", Ty says saying it as if he wants to go through with this.

"We may not know much about you, but you're going to need a place where people accept you. I know you're pretty unsure about this but give it a try, you might be able to meet people that are like you. I know you want to go back to where you came from, so we'll will help you the best we can.", He tells Ty looking straight at him.

"I understand Master", Ty tells him before he gets up and tries to walk but stumbles a little bit. Ty looks back at him. "Master… You remind me a lot of my master.", He continues to head out of the infirmary. Within a short matter of time he walks out of the infirmary in different clothing. He had a dark blue jacket with light blue trimmings. He had a cobalt blue colored shirt with a pair of navy blue jeans. On the right side of his jacket was sleeveless while on the left was fully stretched. On his left hand was a black fingerless glove. To complete the outfit, he had a black scarf around his neck with some light blue lightning bolts on it.

"From this day forth, Ty Blue Korbel is a member of Fairy Tail", Makarov says as Mirajane puts a stamp on the unbandage part of Ty's right shoulder. "We will celebrate like we always do", Makarov says as everyone started to party. Everyone started to drink and have fun like it was a beginning of a new day.

Ty laughs a bit as the party went on, it kind of reminded him of how his friends party whenever a mission is complete. When he looked it, he imagined his friends partying. Ty smiles turns into a frown as he heads outside. When he got outside he looks from the top of the balcony. He starts thinking about his teammates and his partner Rave. Soon Erza follows him and saw him looking towards the moon. "You aren't enjoying the party, it is for you after all", she says to him as he turns around and looks at her. "It's nothing, it's just…", Ty started to say but she stops him in mid-sentence.

"I know how it feels… being away from your home, your friends, and your family. I experienced the same thing when I was younger. But hold on tight, the fun will soon come when you're here.", she says before walking back in leaving Ty by himself. Ty slightly smiles after listening to her story.

Soon Ty saw a wolf pup jumping from building to building. It certainly caught his attention as he watched it. "Rave…", He continues to watch it as it came towards Ty. The pup lands on Ty tackling him as he holds the pup. "Rave, you're okay", he says as tears came down his eyes. The pup continues to lick him. Erza and Lucy watched the event unfold as they both smiled before going back into the party and soon Ty followed. The party soon ends as everyone went on to sleep.

Ty sits in his room looking out the window as Rave went to sleep. Natsu knocks on his door and enters. "Hey Natsu, What's Up", Ty says as Natsu just came to ask him something. "Hey Ty, are you a Dragon Slayer by any chance", Natsu asks him. "A Dragon What…?", Ty says confused about it. "What's A Dragon Slayer anyway", Ty asks Natsu clearly unknown to what it was. "It's Magic used to take down dragons", Natsu tells him as he is still confused. "Well in my world we call that Dragon Magic, So in other words yes I am a dragon slayer". Natsu smiles, "How about we fight tomorrow, it should be fun fighting another Dragon Slayer again". Natsu heads out.

Ty gets in bed and thinks about the events for tomorrow. 'So there is Dragon Magic here too, that's interesting', Ty heads to sleep as Rave sleeps beside him.

 **Authors End Note:**

 **Another Chapter done of the Reminiscents of Fairy Tail (ROFT) and honestly this chapter will set up next chapter which involves Ty and Natsu fighting for the first time. Honestly not many people have seen this yet but I hope more people will read it as the story will get better. Now here is a few difference between the original one and some characters:**

* About Ty's Outfit, it's his second outfit in Reminiscent Zero. It's just remade to look similar to Natsu second look.  
*In the original story, it didn't have the flash black of the fight, but the current one does now  
*I extended the chapter from the original because there were a few things that were unexplained in this chapter.  
*I added the Natsu and Ty scene to show how Ty knows another form of magic that is Dragon Slayer Magic.  
*I also extended the scene when Ty reunites with Rave because it was a very short moment, so I extended it to make it more emotional.

What might happen in the future of the story?

* I might pair Ty with a character from Fairy Tail so I won't give any surprises but I can't decide between Erza or Kagura or someone else.  
\- It's a hard choice between Kagura, Erza, Ultear, or Meredy. You will find out who will be pair up with each other later in the story

 **Alright since I'm Done with that here is a preview of the next chapter.**

 **Ty is now getting settled with this world as he learned a few things about it. All was fine for today except the fight between Ty and Natsu. Depending on how much Magic they use, the area they are at could get destroyed.**

 **Next Chapter: Lightning vs Fire (Natsu and Ty Brilliant Fight)**

 **Ty: Bring it on I'm ready for a fight. Blue Dragon Roar! Hah….**


	3. Chapter 2: Lightning Drago vs Fire Drago

**Authors Note**

 **Hey Guys I'm Back again with more pieces to this story.**

 **So last chapter, Ty officially joins Fairy Tail and with that came his injuries. They celebrate his arrival with a party which causes him to go into isolation. Erza saw what was going on and told him to hang on. Soon his partner Rave comes and the two are reunited once again.**

Ty wakes up and yawns after that party from yesterday. He gets out of his bed and goes to the main hall. He looks at the job board which is similar to the one in his world. Ty wasn't amused or interested with any jobs they had on the board. "Holy Crap, these are lame jobs", Ty says as he continues looking through the job board.

"You're up already, it's not even time for breakfast yet", Natsu comes seeing Ty at the board. Natsu was still half sleep after he woke up to. "It hasn't even been a full day yet and you're already looking for a job", He continues on rambling about how it's too early to be doing this stuu.

Soon both of them felt a weird vibe through their bodies and both of them though 'He's just like me'. He didn't realize it was the same feeling both he and Natsu had yesterday. "I hope you're ready for the fight today Ty, because I'm not gonna lose", Natsu says as he was ready.

"We can do it when I at least finish a job. I need to get used to things around here before I can start fighting people", Ty says as he grabs a job for 10,000 jewel. "Have you done a job for a guild before?", Nastu asks when he saw him grab the job request. "Yeah but these are way lamer and easier than the ones I've done", Ty says as he was ready to head off. "Well these for new and unexperienced members after all.", Ty stops as looks in disbelief. "I probably should've known that right?", Ty says uncertain of what he did was out of instinct or just plain stupidity.

"Well most members do grab jobs from this board more than the S Class ones. Those are more dangerous than these one though. I don't think you could handle it if you're completely new here", Natsu says as he was feeling that Ty couldn't do it on his own. "The jobs I've done before required to fight monsters, do a lot of challenges, stopping evil masterminds from taking over the world and let's not forget about tournaments I had to fight as job requests", Ty remarks back.

"What! That's way better than the ones I've done here. Tell me you did those all on your own man…", Natsu says to him in surprise. "It's only because I'm a SS ranked fighter from where I'm from. I'm only one of the few who made it that far", Ty smiles finally telling someone he was one. "So you're telling me that you are one of the few strongest in your group. How high are the rankings then?", Natsu says to him.

"The ranks go from D class to SSS class, there is even a legendary X Class", Ty says explaining the ranking system. "Aside from me there are like four more you have Angelo, Zora, Max and Vergil. They are a bit stronger than I am".

"So a SS Rank there means...", Natsu says." Yep, you guessed it. A S-Rank in this world", Ty says as he then admits Natsu might be an exception in his world. "You might be an exception, if you're anything like me, you have noticeable dragon features", Ty says as he points out Natsu dragon like appearance. " Like your sharp canine like teeth. You're obviously look like a dragon to be honest, its very noticeable with your teeth but it's more noticeable by the scarf and spiky hair", and with that Ty started a friendly argument.

"Like yours isn't spiky than mine, Blue Breath", Natsu says to Ty insulting him. Natsu then snaps his fingers. "I got an idea. Let's Fight. By the mountains outside of magnolia". Ty smiled and gets up "Sounds like fun. Let's do it".

 **/Outskirts of Magnolia/**

Soon everyone from the guild was near the mountain tops. Many were voting for Natsu as he knew the power he had. Some had a few votes on Ty as they never seen his power before, let alone even know him.

"You sure about this, Gramps", Lucy asks him. "Yes, we can see what he could especially fighting wise", Makarov says.

Cana sat down and started collecting bets for the fight. "Is it too late to bet on the new kid", Happy says as he passed his money to Cana. "Wow, Happy does have no faith in Natsu",Lucy says to herself.

The battle starts as the charge towards each other going head to head. As always Ty was the first to strike but it was a fire like punch. Everyone was surprised to see it. "He uses fire too!", Everyone says in shock. "That kid just dug up his own grave against Natsu", Macao says when he saw Ty throw the punch. "It's a shame that this fight is going to escalate quickly", Wakaba says agreeing with Macao.

"That's not normal fire, it's blue fire", Erza says as she noticed it turned blue. Ty continued to punch Natsu as he kept dodging. "You're right, it is blue now. His attacks are now faster", Ty punches came faster and faster when the fire changed colors. "So you can use fire too, huh?", Natsu says as he starts to kick Ty in the face. "Yeah, I know you can also eat fire like I can eat lightning", Ty smiles as he knew victory was coming his way. "But, I know this isn't enough to defeat me. So come at me with everything you got", Ty says as he fires his blast of fire towards Natsu so he can eat it.

"This battle is over, that what killed him there", Cana tells the others as she saw Natsu eat the fire. "No, that was nothing to Ty. You forgot he can use lightning to his advantage. Not to mention how quick he is and can easily avoid it too", Gray says. "As you guys see, Natsu is underestimating Ty because he supplied him fire to make him stronger", Juvia continues Gray's sentence.

Ty and Natsu kept attacking each other exchanging hits, blow for blow. Ty skids back as Natsu lands on his feet. Ty and Natsu stand their ground as they looked at each other. They look like they were out of breath. "That was just an appetizer, here comes the main course", Ty says as his hands were filled with lightning. Everyone was shocked again as he uses lightning and it was blue at that. "I was thinking of the same thing", Natsu hands ignited with flames.

"I see; he has Natsu at full strength while he is only using partial. So in future battles, he can know what to expect", Makarov says. "I have to admit, that's pretty clever. Even for him.", Gajeel says to Makarov. " Natsu is too stupid to see that coming and he thought he was help him".

Ty and Natsu keep hitting each other leaving each other partly damaged. It started getting serious when they started using special moves. " **Fire Dragon...** ", Natsu fist ignited with flame and Ty was charged with blue lightning. **"Blue Dragon...** ". They could see their respective elements from the distance. " **Iron Fist!** ", Natsu threw a punch towards Ty. " **Raging Fist** ", Ty yells as they both strike each other holding them back. That clash causes an explosion as they both land on the ground. Both of they charge their roar and blast them at each other " **Roar!** ". Ty blows a blue energy beam towards him as Natsu blast fire at him. Another explosion happens as the smoke clears up.

They both stared at each other with a serious look on their face. Natsu charges at Ty as he stands his ground. "Why is he just standing there, he could just get destroyed by doing that. Real men don't let their opponents attack them while they don't do nothing", Elfman yells.

"He has a trick up his sleeve. Watch Ty closely and look at his movements", Gray says. Natsu closes in on Ty as he jumped in the air. "Eat this… **Azure Wolf Fang Dance**!", He charges down towards Natsu in a spinning motion. "Combine My Lightning and Fire and create the **Blazing Light Fang Dance** ". That motion turns into a flaming light like tornado. He hits Natsu and sends him flying into the ground making him slide across it into a mountain. Ty stops and lands on the ground. Soon Ty walks up to Natsu on the ground and helps him up, carrying him on his shoulder.

"We both would've been out if I over used my power", Ty whispered to Natsu. The whole guild was shocked and at the same time excited. Soon they cheered for him and his first victory against Natsu. "Good Match, Natsu. We'll fight again later", Ty says to him. "I haven't had fun like that in a while", Natsu says to him. Ty smiles and says," Same here, Natsu". They both laugh.

 **/Fairy Tail Guild Hall/**

A few hours later they were back at the guild hall as Ty and Natsu were talking about that fight. "How did you use that last move back there", Natsu asks Ty expecting an answer. " It's really simple, it's like combine two moves and making it one", Ty says. "It happens when I combine my powers and use them as one". Rave comes in and hops on Ty's shoulder. "In other words, He used two elements at the same time"

Soon the others come in talking about the fight. "That was the craziest thing, I've seen since you came", Lucy says." It was quite impressive, especially that you were strategizing as the battle went on", Erza says. " Hehe... Thanks guys. I really appreciate it", Ty says smiling.

They all congratulated him about the win until a portal opens above them. Soon a figure fell from it, it was a young female. She yells as she falls and lands on the ground." Woah, that's odd", Ty says as he looks over to her. "Hopefully this is the place", the girl says as she stares at Ty. Both of them had their eyes locked at each other. Rave goes towards the girl and rubs his head against her leg. Ty was in a relief to know who it is. "Wait how did you...", Ty says.

 **Authors Note:**

 **That's if for this chapter sorry for the cliffhanger but everything will be explained next chapter.  
Now it's time for the preview...**

 **Mira arrives in the world of Fairy Tail now and she explains to the others that bad things are happening in both worlds. And just to their luck, Raven Tail and not to mention Phantom Lord attack a few cities. They now set off to save those cities and to get some answers.**

 **Next Time: Blue Reunion: Ty and Mira Reunite Again**

" **If this is true, we better head out now to prevent further destruction", Erza says.  
"She right, we gotta stop this from continuing", Gray says to his teammates.  
"Ty, you gotta use that power of yours to find them. You are a still member of Reminiscent Zero, Right?", Mira says getting his attention.  
"Still, as a member of Reminiscent Zero, I gotta help whenever I can. Even in dark times.", Ty says as him and the others set off to protect the cities.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Blue Reunion

**Authors Note:**

 **Sorry, Not a lot will happen this chapter plus It's gonna be short. But the next few chapters will surprise a few.**

Ty and the female look face to face. Natsu and the others were ready for her to attack. Soon Ty hugs her, "Mira!". The others were in disbelief. "Ty, Rave", She says as she hugs him back and pets rave. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys", She says to both of them. "What the hell are you doing here", Ty says as he crosses his arms expecting an answer.

"Looking for you two, obviously. The group got worried so they went searching", Mira says. "Sorry to break up the little reunion going on but, who is she", Gray asks. "This is Mira Evergreen. They're from the Reminiscent Zero too", Ty says. "She uses weapon magic but her main weapon is her Crystal Blade Scythe", Ty continued as they had their introduction in order explain where

"How are the others doing now, Mira", Ty asks as he should've known what to expect. "Well Zorrina acted a bit bossier and beat the living crap out of Corrin. The whole HQ was flooded by those tears by your sister. Corrin and Ethan did a full scale search of the whole country. Lele and Lys were looking too but in the southern part of town. Blake and Allenah were somewhere else at the time but they", Mira says to him explaining everything that went on.

"Hey, you might wanna see this", Mirajane passes the paper to Ty as he reads the headline as Erza was on top of him. Natsu and gray looked from the sides. And Lucy looks over.

 **Phantoms causes brutal terror; Valos City is now in pieces.**

" Wait What, that's insane Mira. Hey is that Blaze and Allenah", Ty says pointing out two of the familiar faces. "Don't forget Gajeel, Master Ivan, and the three elemental guys., Natsu says. "That's not all guys, look", Wendy says with another headline.

 **The Phantom Lord Guild and Raven Tail Strikes Again.**

"Wait didn't Laxus take care of them during the magic games.", Natsu says. "Not to mention that Phantom Lord was disbanded a long time ago", Gray continues Natsu sentence. "Just what the hell is going on", Ty says as he was starting to get a headache. "Those idiots are giving us a hard time. Not to mention they are striking quickly", Gajeel says walking in as Natsu grabs him by the collar.

"You got some explaining to do. Explain this article about you guys", Natsu says. "What do you mean Salamander, I've been with Levy most of the day", Gajeel says as he was trying to defend himself. "Wait hold on, aren't those the element three…", Gajeel stops in mid-sentence when Natsu clashed heads with him. "Don't lie to us, Metal Mouth", Natsu says to him.

"He's not lying guys", Levy says as she and Panther Lily comes to the main guild hall. "Gajeel has been with us the whole day, we heard some of the news after the job we were on", Panther Lily states to them. Natsu released his grip on Gajeel collar. "That explains where Gajeel was but what about those other people. Surely they all don't have the same motive", Mira says as she continues to examine the articles. "This is bad guys, they attacked in secret and we don't know when they will strike next", Ty says as he crosses his arms.

Soon Laxus and Makarov enter the room with the others. "That's not all guys, each city crumbles every hour. It's nearly impossible to tell where they will strike next", Laxus says. Natsu and Ty was getting angry saying, "How can we just stand here knowing our worlds are getting destroyed", They said it completely at the same time. "I'm going on ahead and take care of them myself", Natsu says as he was about to head out the door. "Nope, not happening", Ty says as he paralyzed him in one zap. "We need to think of when they will strike", Ty kept the paralysis on Natsu for a minute.

"Don't worry we got it covered guys", Mira says as she already finished analyzing the article. "We need a plan guys if we going to stop them in their tracks", Erza says. "Just leave that to me, I got a good strategy", Mira says as he grabs a map and set it on the table. Everyone crowded around it as Mira explains the plan." So if we're in magnolia here. We have two ways to the left where they most likely will strike or to the right where they will mostly likely strike too.", Ty says. "What he saying is we need two teams for each route. Each team needs at least eight people", Mira continues Ty statement. "Exactly, We can prevent the next strike before they even know. But who will team up with who", Ty asked. "We're willing to listen just give the plans", Erza tells both Ty and Mira.

"So, I suspect they will be heading to the left so I am going to make a lineup of which path we take", Ty says as he marks down each point. "We need to head to the city outside of magnolia, they might have some tight defense so we need two similar magic types", Ty says to them as he continues to state Mira plan. "When we get to the city, Erza will take one path. Me and Natsu will take another. Everyone can take their own path when we get to the cities"

"So I made a lineup of who goes with who. We gotta keep this simple", Ty says. "The left side will consist of Myself, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Mira, and Gajeel.", They all nod in agreement. "The right side will be Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane, Cana, Makarov, Levy, Panther Lily, and Elfman"

 **Route 1 (Left):**

Me

Erza

Natsu

Gray

Laxus

Juvia

Mira

Gajeel

 **Route 2 (Right)**

Lucy

Wendy

Mirajane

Levy

Makarov

Cana

Panther Lily

Elfmen

"You sure about having the strongest go one route and the others go on the other route", Makarov asks Ty uncertain about his plan. "Knowing them they will have their strongest waiting us on that route. It's one of the few cities that are heavily populated", Ty says. "Let's do it guys", They all say as they head out.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I'm Just building things up for the other chapters. All the Actions begins around chapter 5 starting with a battle with Erza and Jellal.**

 **Preview:**

 **Gray: Talk about close Encounters, we gotta deal with these chumps**  
 **Happy: Didn't some of these guys died a while back**  
 **Wendy: Yeah you're right**  
 **Erza: Jellal!?...**  
 **Ty: What the hell going on**

 **Next Time: Dark Chaos- Pandemonium**


	5. Chapter 4: Dark Chaos - Pandemonium

**Author Note:**

 **The next few chapters (5) will be all BATTLES. I'm not lying, they will seriously be battles. (Blast from the past battles)**

Ty and the others went on their routes to stop more chaos from happening. The strongest took the left route and the others took the right route. "Man, we should've took a train to get to the next city", Mira says as this walking was way too long for her. "Are you freaking crazy, just thinking about that makes me sick", Ty and Natsu say at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Ty suffers from another form of motion sickness. He always gets in either hurl mode or sleep mode. Though, He can still use his magic", Mira continues on rambling about Ty's case. "Oh great, He gets sick too. At least it's not like Natsu.", Gray says smiling after insulting Natsu. "What's that supposed to mean!?", Natsu say clashing heads with Gray. "All I'm say is that you're pathetic when riding on vehicles", Gray charged his ice and Natsu ignites his flames. Before long a bolt of lightning hit both of them, shocking them. "Can you two focus on the problem here", Ty says giving them an evil stare. "Yes, sir", they both say sweating a bit.

"That was a real light show you just did there. I'm impressed by it", A mysterious figure says to them as they come near the city. "That voice…", Ty say as Mira continues, "It couldn't be…". They figure closes in on them revealing his face. "Yep, It is the one and only", He smiles as purple aura was around him. "The devil himself… Izagi", They both say as they got ready to fight. "I'm surprised that the darkness hasn't corrupted you yet. All that power you have stored in that one arm of yours. It's ashamed I have to kill you before it takes over", Ty clenches his teeth and growls.

"Ty, calm down. He's only a phantom of the real deal. We killed him years ago right?", Mira says calming him down. "Don't forget, I did kill your mother on the day of the red sun", Ty snaps and charges at him. "IZAGI!", His lightning turns black and red as he strikes. It breaks part of the mountain to pieces. Ty continued to have a berserk rage as he tries to strike him. Soon an ice dragon attacks him as Ty goes back and skids. "Izagi, I swear, I will rip your body limb from limb", Ty says as his voice had an echo to it. "You aren't attacking no one", A dragon stabs Ty in the side as he coughs up blood from the attack.

"That maker magic, it's…", Gray says as Lyon walks up with a purple aura around him too. "Lyon…", Gray says as he had his maker magic ready. Ty stops Gray from attacking, "This is my fight, I'll destroy both of them.", His right arm glows red but it doesn't transform. "Ty, no, don't do this. He's only trying to provoke you to attack him", Mira says as his arm stops glowing. "Fine, We'll go on ahead. You think you can handle them Gray", Ty says as Juvia walks beside Gray. "We got this covered guys, they can't underestimate mages of Fairy Tail", Gray says as they got ready to fight. The others head off as they went to the city. "Good luck, Gray and Juvia", Ty says before he caught up with the other.

 _ **/Vermila City/**_

They all managed to get to the city and the all split up into different directions evacuating people. Ty and Natsu took the path towards the capital, Erza went towards the docks, Mira and Gajeel went towards an abandoned warehouse, and Laxus head to the arena.

"Ty, you sure they can take care of Izagi", Natsu say as they ran towards the capital. "Trust me, Izagi isn't the best when it comes to physical fighting but he does control lightning and ice", Ty says as they continued on ahead. They arrive at the capital where every was in panic. "They're already here I see", Natsu says as Ty nods his head. They heard laughter as they see two shadowy figures appear from the debris. "No way… It's Blade and Earl", Ty says in shock as they smiled and Ty clenches his fist.

 _ **/Vermila City Docks/ Erza/**_

Erza continues her path where she arrived at docks, it looks like it was already wiped out. "The area was destroyed before I got here", She says as she starts to search for clues. There were no signs of life as she found a building, she walked inside to find out that it was full of people chained up. Erza stops and looks, "What happened here, who did this?". She was in shocked as she remembered her days at the Tower of Heaven. "I knew you would be here, Erza", A voice says behind her as it walked up to her. The figure was to be Jellal and he was just like the others, the red eyes and the purple aura. "Jellal...", Erza says as she was enraged right now at the sight of the people chained up."It's a pleasure to see you again", Jellal smiles at her.

 _ **/Vermila City Arena/ Laxus**_

He ran through the city trying to find the ones who did this to everyone. He saw the building dome close up and it was rather dark. The challenger entrance was closed as he saw four shady figures and he already knew who they were. "Well…Well… We got a great a catch here", One voice says as they continued to walk towards him. "Finally, I can have revenge on blondie over here", another says and it sounded feminine and crazy. "I've finally found you", Laxus says as they were close to them and they were to be revealed as the Raven Tail guild. "Raven Tail…"

 _ **/Vermila City – Abandoned Warehouse/ Mira and Gajeel**_

They found a trail of blood and shattered glass leading to a warehouse. Gajeel walked in front of Mira and enter the warehouse smelling a familiar scent. "You smell something, Gajeel?", Mira says as she noticed Gajeel was just like Ty, a Dragon User (Dragon Slayer). "Get Down", Gajeel says as he protects her with his Iron Dragon Club. "I know this scent, it's Phantom Lord members", Gajeel say as member started crowding around them with purple aura around them. "I know this magic, it's Dark Matter Magic…", Mira says as she realizes what was possessing them.

"Explain…", Gajeel says as he was clueless to that type of magic. "It's a lost magic that only a few know, It gives the user the ability to create anything as they please. Giving them the ability to become stronger, faster, and better than their original states.", Mira says as Gajeel was still clueless about it. "In other words, these aren't really people. They are purely Dark Matter made copies of them", Mira says as she clearly understands what is going on now.

"So, can we save the lesson for later. Right now we need to focus on fighting these copies", Gajeel says as he creates two Iron Dragon clubs. "Your Right… Let's go", Mira creates two blade scythes in thin air. "If I'm correct, you eat iron. I can create that too, just leave it to me", Mira says. "You're pretty smart, you know. I didn't need to tell you a thing", Mira smiles after hearing him say that. "I know, dealing with Ty for the past few years, I should know about the types of dragon magic people use just by their looks", Mira says as they get ready to fight.

 _ **\Route 2\**_

The others continued to run as the town was completely destroyed. "They were here before we knew about it", Makarov says as they look at the destruction. "I hate to admit it, but Ty and the others need help right about now. If what Ty said was true then we need to hurry", Lucy said as they turn around and starting heading to Vermila City. Soon they saw an explosion from a distance. "They found them already. I know that destructive explosion could only be Natsu's", Mirajane says as they continue on to the city.

 **Major Battles**

 **Erza vs Jellal**

 **Natsu and Ty vs Blade and Earl**

 **Laxus vs Raven Tail**

 **Gajeel and Mira vs The Phantom Lord Guild**

 **Gray and Juvia vs Lyon and Izagi**

 **Authors Note: Hey Guys, Thanks for reading this far. Most people probably stopped before this one but thanks anyway.  
I did happen to change a lot from the original story such as fights and dialogue.  
Changes**

 **Mirajane and Elfman Do not fight freed as it was just a pointless battle**

 **They city the other headed to was originally in good condition but instead I just made it seem destroyed.**

 **The City is named Vermila city, In the original story, the city had no name to it**

 **I made sure each part for each character was very descriptive as each one is basically a rematch from past battles such as Erza vs Jellal**

 **I got rid of Jackal because I have a certain part of the story for that and also Ripper was changed to Izagi, A character that appeared in later chapters in Reminiscent Zero**

 **I definitely add more of a sorta backstory to the beginning of Ty and Izagi story since I didn't want this character to come out of nowhere.  
**

 **Please Review or Critique so I can do better as a writer. And now the next chapter preview.**

"Jellal, I thought you were on our side. Why are we fighting now?", Erza asks him. "It doesn't matter why I'm here, I just want to kill you", He smiles evilly. "Salamander isn't here to protect you this time. You will live in the eternal void of darkness" Erza steps back, 'This isn't the Jellal we know, It's just an impersonation of him. Still… I need to defeat him'. Erza charges at him with full force as he dodges her attack and kicks her into a wall.


	6. Chapter 4A: Memories Of Heavens Tower

**We are back at it again with Reminiscents of Fairy Tail. You will have the 3rd fight of the series which features Erza vs Jellal along with a few other characters. Note: Some Characters will be OOC and there will be other characters from Reminiscent Zero Joining as well. I might change the name to Remnants of Fairy Tail…**

"Are you surprised to see me Erza", Jellal says as he smiled at her. "Jellal, I thought you were on our side. Why are enslaving these people?", Erza asks him. "Because I crave for power and in order for me to gain it, I'll take their energy and use it as my own. It's the perfect gain for power", Jellal yells as he laughs in triumph. "Why would you enslave innocent lives for power. Jellal we're not in the Tower of Heaven…", Jellal interrupts her. "Shut Up…It doesn't matter anymore to me. In order for my plan to work well, I need to kill you first", He smiles evilly and charges a blast.

"Salamander isn't here to protect you this time. This time You will live in the eternal void of darkness facing so much pain that you can't bare anymore", Jellal was indeed had the intent to do this to her. Erza steps back a bit and thinks, 'This isn't the Jellal we know, It's just an impersonation of him. Still… I need to defeat him'. "Come on Erza, entertain me before you die", Jellal says as he heads towards her. Erza charges at him with full force and he dodges her attack and kicks her into a wall breaking it. Jellal runs towards her and grabs her leg. He pulls her in towards him and then strikes her in the back.

'Wow, talk about power, this is insane', Erza gets back up and performs a Requip. " **Requip, Heaven's Wheel** ", She changes into her Heaven's Wheel Armor easily. "Oh, the Heaven's Wheel Armor. How pathetic…", Jellal says as he starts to blast her again. From the smoke she strikes him as he gets up from her blow completely undamaged. He charges at her and strikes her as she changes into her Purgatory Armor. He constantly tries to strike her but she keeps dodging easily. She slashes him as his arm was cut. "Lucky shot, it won't be that easy next time", Jellal says as he continues his brutal attacks.

She changes into her Heavens wheel armor again and starts sending swords at him like she did during the battle of Fairy Tail. He dodges each and every one as he was faster than she was at this point. He managed to get slashed a couple of times but then he gets up again. They both were out of breath and Erza didn't have enough energy to go into her Fairy Armor. "I have to admit; your attacks were something. But… It won't be enough to stop me", Jellal says as he grins evilly. She was now out of magic energy but she changes into her Clear Heart Clothing with her two swords. Jellal smiles as he prepares a blast of energy.

" **Dark Void: Destruction"** , He blast it at Erza until someone came in to protect her from the devastating blast. The person slashes the blast with one strike making it completely burst. Erza was shocked to see who saved her from that devastating attack. "You're not killing anyone, not after you killed my brother", She says as she pushes him back sending him flying. "Kagura !?... What are you doing her", Erza says as she gets up.

 _Fairy Tail OST – Titania Dances_

"I didn't know about this until I saw the recent destruction. I want to end this just like you do Erza", Kagura says coldly as she held on to her sword. Erza gets up and explains to her the one in front of them is not the same Jellal they know. "So, these are the rumors about the dark energy going around", Kagura says as Erza nods her head. "Let's show no mercy", They both grab their swords and charge at him Kagura took the right as Erza took the left. Jellal laughs calling both of them foolish for trying to go against him in their condition.

Both Erza and Kagura goes to strike him as Jellal charges at them full force. Erza slashes him while Kagura prepares to continues to hit him. They both continue to attack him as they were desperate to win this fight against this Jellal. Erza and Kagura made it to the point where he was moderately damaged. "Wow, that was impressive from the likes of you two", Jellal says as he acts like he is fine. "How the hell he isn't fazed by this", Erza says as Kagura was in shock.

A mysterious person was watching from afar and was about to attack him. Energy started to form like a blade shape. He prepares to counter it until there was a blast of psychokinetic energy in a slash like formation. Jellal gets hit as he feels a slash on his chest. Erza and Kagura look from afar to see a mysterious person in a man that shot it was Blazer Kunami. "Not another guy like those dark matter freak", Blazer says as he prepares to cast another spell.

"Lu-Le-Su-Le-Me, Los Helious", He casts a healing spell to return magic power to them and heal all their wounds. Any deep on deadly wounds were gone including scratches and blood from the battle. The spell he uses was **Life Enchantment Type 2.** He uses another technique that holds their opponent in place. "Ar-Me-Lu-Se-Le-No-Se-La", He continues to chant as Jellal was now held in place.

"Go, Now's your chance to take him down easily", Blazer yells as Erza and Kagura run towards him and strikes Jellal slashing his body. Jellal falls to the ground as he was defeated. His body starts to dissolve into dark matter and disappears. Erza and Kagura look in dismay knowing something was very odd about that battle the just had.

Blazer jumps down landing on his feet and walks up to the ladies. "Thanks for your help…but who are you and why did you help us...", Erza says as he takes off his cloak reveal who he was. "I am Blazer Kunami, Member of Reminiscent Zero. I believe you met Blue already", He says reveal his information preparing to bow his head. "Can you explain to us what just happened and what's going on", Erza asked him as she was just as curious as Kagura was. "I'll Gladly Explain everything. What you just fought there was just a dark matter illusion of your friend created by him…", He dodges a blast of energy as he blocks another. "We should get out of here, to somewhere safer", Blazer says as he told them to follow him.

 **/Vermila City/ Unknown/**

"Here's what's going on. That guys you just encountered earlier, that was nothing more than a fake version of him", Blazer says as he continues to cook for them. "A fake version, you mean like an illusion", Erza says as Blazer got finished making some rice. "Precisely, He was created using a form of lost and forbidden magic, Dark Matter", Blazer says as he sets the plates on the tables and serve the food. "Dark Matter is one of the vilest forms of magic which it has been banned to be used by anyone. He got his hands on it and managed to master it…", Blazer says as Erza interrupts him. "Blazer… Who is he exactly". Blazer coldly stares at her, "His name is Arigor Khaos, one of the toughest opponents that Ty couldn't beat and he's a double SS rank", Blazer says as he and Kagura drink some of the tea.

"Tell Me, what is your ranking system anyway", Erza asked him as he explained. "Our System in our world go by D Rank all the way to X Rank. So you guys S-Rank is our SS Rank", Blazer explains to her as they felt a rumble of thunder. "There he goes fighting again. Ty can never sit down and stay back from a fight", Blazer sighs and looks outside. "Thank you for the info, Blazer. We must get back to help the others", Erza says as she prepares to head out.

"Wait, before you go", Blazer stops them and cast a legendary spell. "Aa-Me-Te-Sol-Los-Le-Tu-Aa-Ka. Selo-Amo-Imo-Sela-Igno-Tula-Los-Ecantos", They started to feel an intense increase of their magic power. "That was a legendary spell, The Magical Rebirth Spell. It gives the target intense amounts of magic power", Blazer turns back around and looks outside. Erza and Kagura already headed back out to the battle field as blazer looks up at the sky. "Ty, I'm afraid you gonna lose it sooner or later. Keep that power hidden until you feel like it's time to show them."

 **Thanks for staying this long guys, I promise there will be more from this story and I include to add the Grand Magic Games Too... Also at the end of each chapter, I'll be adding some changes I made from the original.**

 **I most definitely add more to the chapter and this was one of the shortest chapters**

 **I changed Blake to Blazer because there will be another Blake coming soon**

 **All the enchantments were just made up and combine words, Blazer is a wizard.**

So My Question For You Guys Is: What Could Ty Be Hiding From The Others?

 _ **As Promised Here's the Preview For The Next Chapter**_

"Blade…, Earl…" Ty had a menacing look on his face.

"I've been waiting for this rematch for a while now", Earl grins as he had wind energy going through his hands. "I won't be defeated as easily this time, got it".

"Bring it on Earl, you can't beat a dragon", Ty charges at Earl and proceeds to attack him. "Eat this, Blue Wolf Lightning Claw", Ty tries to slash him but he dodges it"

Next Chapter – Ty and Natsu vs Blade and Earl – The Fearsome Battle Begins


	7. Chapter 4B: Natsu & Ty vs Blade & Earl

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey Guys Sorry I haven't posted in a while; I was kinda busy with some other things but today I've brought back Reminiscent Zero Crossover With Fairy Tail. In this part of the chapter Ty and Natsu face off against Ty's old Rivals Blade and Earl. The battle is fierce but can they overcome the difficult against the two. Will they be able to pull through and win?**

"Blade…, Earl…" Ty had a menacing look on his face as he saw his old rivals. "I've been waiting for this rematch for a while now. I have to admit, it was a horrid loss last time", Earl grins as he had wind energy going through his hands. "But…I won't be defeated as easily this time, got it". "Bring it on Earl, you can't beat a dragon especially me", Ty charges at Earl and proceeds to attack him. "Eat this _,_ _ **Blue Wolf Lightning Claw**_ ", Ty tries to slash him but he dodges it and countered Ty with a quick kick to the gut.

"Wow I saw that one coming a mile away **,** **Dark Void: Fury Swipes** ", Ty was continuously hit by his strikes giving him all types of scratches on his body. Ty tries to get up but he was hit again with the same move. Earl kicks him and sends him flying into a building. Ty tries to get up but Earl pounded him into the ground. "What the hell kind of power is this", Ty says as Earl picks him up and punches him in the face. "This isn't normal magic, its dark magic", Ty says as he was getting pounded easily.

 **With Natsu and Blade**

" **Dark Hellstorm** ", Blade shoots thousands of fireballs at Natsu as he tries to swallow it. Natsu failed at eating it and he falls to the ground after being hit. "This must be another form of inedible fire. In that case…" Natsu thought as he got up and ignites his fist." I gotta hit it harder this time", Natsu steps back a bit making some distance. " _ **Fire Dragon… Iron Fist**_ ", Natsu launches at Blade as fist was on fire. Blade counters that as he came towards Natsu. " _ **Dark Void: Pummeling Hammer**_ ", Blade move clashed with Natsu which he overpowers him sending Natsu flying into a roof of a building. Natsu was on the roof of the building trying to get up but Blade charges at him and sends him through it. Blade grabs Natsu as throws him through another building. Natsu tried to stop himself but Blade strikes his in the face sending him out of the building.

 **Combined**

Soon both Ty and Natsu come from different building and they both hit each other from the back. They crash down to the ground as Blade and Earl hits them creating a crater. The both were paralyzed; they couldn't attack even if they wanted to. "Damn… Who knew they were this strong", Natsu says as he tries to gets up. "They're strong because this is not their own power. It's Dark Magic", Ty says as he tried to get up too.

Happy rode on Rave back as the young wolf cub saw both of their friends injured. "Rave… Run… Get out of here as fast as you can". Rave had a sword in his mouth as he got near Earl. Rave growls and strikes him in the back then goes back and slashes Blade. "That's a good partner you got there, Ty", Natsu says as he looks at Rave fighting Earl and Blade. "I know but he is only a pup, he still isn't ready for this yet", Ty says as he looks at his pup fighting them for a little while. Rave howls and quickly charges towards Blade only to be kicked back by him. "Rave!", Ty yells as Rave was sent into a wall knocking him out. Happy tried to defend Rave but he was easily sent back by Earl. "Happy!", Natsu yells as he saw Happy fall down to his knees.

Both of them were with each other and they prepare an attack. " _ **Dark Void: Divine Hell**_ ", They both blast Happy and Rave leaving nothing but smoke afterwards. Nothing remained but smoldering ashes and smoke. They both laugh at what just happened, feeling very accomplished by the fact they killed something precious to both of them.

Ty and Natsu looked in utter disbelief as their best friends were now gone just like that. Ty had his fist clenched now as Natsu teeth were now sharpened. Both yelled as they started to sound like dragons, Ty awakens his Dragon Install transformation while Natsu went into his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. Ty turns to take on Blade as Natsu want to take on Earl. Ty head-butts Blade and used a full force punch on him.

"Now this is a good fight I've been waiting for, come on", Ty charges at him mixing both fire and lightning. Natsu went on to take on Earl as he was prepared to block it. " **Lightning Flame** **Dragon…** ", Natsu launched his leg up as his feet had flames on it. _**"Talon!",**_ Natsu strikes Earl sending him into the ground as Natsu finished it with _**"Lightning Flame Dragon Iron Fist!",**_ Natsu punched Earl in the chest and sent him flying.

Ty continued his fight with Blade as he was getting beaten just as bad as Earl was. "Eat this… **Blue Dragon Fiery Bolt** ", Ty sent charges throughout Blade's body extremely shocking him. Blade was paralyzed now as Ty was charging towards him. " **Blue Dragon Savage Swipe** ", Ty strikes Blade and sends him flying towards Earl. The two clash with each other sending both into the ground. Both Ty and Natsu charged up their roars and fired them creating an explosion.

When the smoke cleared up both of them get back up looking almost unaffected. Both Ty and Natsu were in shock knowing their best attack did nothing to them. "No… Way…", Natsu was is complete shock. Ty was feeling the same way considering how much damage that was. "How is this even real…", Ty says as both Blade and Earl clap admitting that was really good for a warm up.

"That was a good warm up, really. But now you two must die", Both of them charge their attacks with dark energy. "Don't worry this will only hurt a lot", They fire it towards Ty and Natsu. It was about to hit until it was blocked with Ice. " _ **Dark Stream**_ ", A mysterious voice yells as a beam of energy shot both of them. Two figures jump in front of Ty and Nastu protecting both of them. These two were from Ty's world and they are known as Corrin Kurai and Alyssa Glacion.

"Corrin and Alyssa….", Ty says in surprise as his teammates were there to save him. Corrin had the look of disbelief because Ty was struggling with his old foes. "Pathetic… You having a hard time with these two. It's a shame you are this weak Blue". Alyssa slaps him in his face leaving a mark on it. "Now is not the time to fight with him, We gotta deal with them first". Corrin nods as they got ready to fight.

" _ **Dark Void**_ ", Corrin grabs the two in his trap move as Alyssa charged her move. "This is for messing with our teammate, _**Frozen Snow Shards**_ ", Alyssa sent out thousands of shards as it pierced both of them. "How about this…, **Ice Blades** ", Alyssa made two swords out of ice which she slashed both of them in half. "And now for the finale, **Shadow Magic… Rendering Fang.** The shadows and Ice mixed making black ice and stabbing them in the chest. Both of them disappeared into dark matter which they then dispersed in thin air.

"Thanks for the save guys, I owe you guys one", Ty says to both of them which Natsu interrupts asking them to explain what is going on. Alyssa seems to tell them that what they faced were Dark forms of their former friends and foe. In this case they were absolutely stronger than most people they faced.

 **Authors Note**

 **Honestly this is by far one of the biggest fights in the series considering a team up. Some parts were extended from the original version I've made which made it seem like more action. I had to introduce characters in every to progress the story so the past few were Reminiscent Zero Characters but the next few maybe fairy tail characters. If you stayed this long it's only going to get better.**

 **But other than that I'm gonna give a preview of the next fight.**

" **Not these guys again, I had enough of them already",Laxus says as he takes on Raven Tail.  
"They Already Lost to me once, It'll about to happen again",Laxus yells as he dodges more attacks. "How did they get this strong, I know they had to disband after the Grand Magic Games", Laxus says as he felt a bit weaker.**

Next Time: Laxus vs Raven Tail Again!?


	8. Chapter 4C: Laxus vs Raven Tail Again?

Authors Note  
Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while, I kinda was to focused on writing it than typing it. And trust me, A lot has happened.

* * *

Laxus coldly stares at the revived Raven Tail members as if he didn't need to use his full power. "Not you guys again, I'm getting sick of fighting you", Laxus says as he cracks his knuckles easily. "But if you insist on another beating then go ahead", Laxus plans to charge in for a perfect strike but Flare easily read his movements, she grabs both of his arms easily and legs and stretches him out. "Nope… Not this time blondie", She says as she starts to pull him apart. "Is that so, Lightning Dragon…", He was about to charge up his roar until he gets a strike in the gut. Laxus spits out some blood after that one jab, it felt like someone stabbed a nail inside of him. "We can't be humiliated again like we were in the Grand Magic Games right?", Nullpudding says as he continues to punch Laxus.

'Damn, They're stronger than they were after the games', Laxus thought as he felt a rather hot touch on his body. Flare started to burn his skin using her hair. "We want you to feel this torture, you can't dose off like that", Flare says as she made her hair hotter creating burn marks on his skin. It was just a beating for laxus since he felt his magic draining fast. Obra's puppet started to cancel out all the magic that Laxus had but he was slowly getting drained.

Makarov and Levy come just in time as they saw Laxus being beaten by the old members of Raven Tail. "We're too late, Laxus is getting beaten", Makarov says as Levy stops him in mid-sentence. "We're members of Fairy Tail remember; we won't give up so easily". Makarov looks at his Grandson fighting Raven Tail. "Laxus!", he yells as he points up his fingers like a L. Memories started to go into Laxus mind as he clenches his fist.

 _ **Fairy Tail OST – Main Theme**_

"I see you over there, old man. Thanks for the encouragement.", Laxus started to burn the hair off of him. "How is that possible, He just burned it off like it was nothing.", Flare said as they felt trembles on the ground. Laxus unleashed his Dragon Slayer Magic, his body started to get bulkier and started to form black lines that look like scales. " _ **Lightning Dragon Roar**_ ….", He blast a destructive wave of lightning magic at them easily. They all stood there and got blast by it. They all ended up unaffected by it as there was no blood or scratches on their body.

"No way… they were unaffected by it", Levy says as Laxus clenched his fist in the air. "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!", Laxus prepared to use the move known as Raging Bolt. "Time to Die, _**Raging Bolt**_ ", He blast a giant bolt of lightning at Raven Tail and it hit them damaging them. The smoke clears up from the attack as they get up from it beaten. "There we go Laxus, keep it going", Makarov says as Levy was suspicious about how the attack landed. " _ **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd**_ ", Laxus raises his hands and forms lightning between them, forming a very large trident out of it. He launches it at Raven Tail and as it lands it breaks the ground easily destroying anything in its path.

"That should've done it. After all that lightning he used", Makarov noticed shadowy figure from the aftermath of it. "You can't be serious…", Laxus says as Raven Tail was still standing after that. Raven Tail just simply gang up on him attack him at the same time. He spat out more blood as the continued to attack him. Makarov was about to jump in the battle until there was purple lightning striking the Raven Tail Members.

 _ **BlazBlue OST – Queen of the Roses**_

" _ **Dark Serpents Benediction**_ ", A mysterious feminine voice says as serpents start to attack Raven Tail members. " _ **Bolt Rush**_ ", The started to electrocute all the members as if they were easy targets. "It's a shame that they lasted this long", the women fell from the ceiling hanging on to an umbrella. The women was known as Rose Everest, Queen of the Dark Serpents. She is a member of the Magicaster Guild but she the only member to wield dark magic (not Dark Matter).

" _ **Dark Serpents Extinction**_ ", More serpents start to feast on the Raven tail members as she snaps her fingers as more come from the ground attacking under them. "Now Dance my serpents", The serpents kept ripping through Raven Tail but something was odd, Raven Tail wasn't trying to fight back. "That's powerful dark magic even for us", Levy says as she noticed the serpents kept attacking.

Rose turns towards Laxus and looks at him with her red eyes. "Here, you are going to need this to finish them off", Rose blasted purple and black lightning at Laxus as he eats it. "This should be enough to end this battle quickly", She says as she heads to the seating area. Soon Laxus Lightning and Rose's Lightning mixed together to form Dark Lightning. Laxus teeth got sharper as his hair got spikier. Purple scales started to form around his arms as his eyes turned yellow and serpent like. Both lightning created a unique dragon force for Laxus, The Dark Lightning Serpent.

Makarov and Levy were shocked to see this kind of transformation; it was just like Gajeel's during the Grand Magic Games. "Laxus is a Dragon Magic User, Correct… So he should have the ability to awaken a Dragon Magic Form. So in front of you is the Dragon Force of a Dark Lightning Serpent", Rose said as she was amused at how this fight is going to turn out now.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Dark Serpents Hell Fury** ", Serpents started to come from Laxus body and starts stabbing all of the members of Raven Tail. "That's not all either _ **, Dragon Slayer Secret Arts, Divine Wrath of the Serpent Queen**_.", So the queen of the serpents starts to destroy all the members of Raven Tail easily. The smoke clears up from the attack as Raven Tail was fully defeated now. "Even after that, you want your revenge.", Laxus says as the members soon turn to Dark Matter and disperse into nothingness.

"You have proven that you can master the power of the Dark Serpent", Rose says as she places her hand on his shoulder. "You earned the Mark of the Serpent Queen. You will now be able to use some of the serpent queens moves and the Dragon force with it", Rose says as she congratulated him on his victory

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Yeah It's been a while since I actually had a new chapter but a lot has happened. So I managed to get 5 more chapters done, I just need to Type them.**

 **Here's what different from the original Laxus Dragon Force Like Transformation. Originally Rose was going just to team up with him but people preferred this over the original fight.**

 **So for Next chapter you pretty much know who will be fighting, That's right Mira and Gajeel.**

" **Gajeel, heads up", Mira grabs a guy with her scythe and shoot him with it to Gajeel. Gajeel grabs him and throws him into other members. "The poster girl can fight too huh…", Gajeel says as he smashed some more members.**

Next Time: The Phantom Lord Rises Again


	9. Chapter 4D: Showdown With Phantom Lord?

Mira and Gajeel were fighting off the mages of Phantom Lord that they encountered when they first arrived in this building. Mira slashes them with each swing of her scythe and occasionally shoots them with it. "Hey Gajeel… Heads up", She grabs a guy with her scythe and shoots him with it towards Gajeel. " _ **Iron Dragon Club**_ ", His arm transform into a large giant club and he swings it towards the guy. He lands a direct hit and send the guy flying into a group of other members. "Wow, the poster girl can fight too… That's interesting", Gajeel says as he keeps fighting them. "Who you calling poster girl, you iron maniac", Mira was enraged by the comment.

" _ **Switch Form: Gauntlets of Rune**_ ", Her scythe changes into two gauntlets as she starts a quiet onslaught, repeatedly punching each member of the guild. Mira flips over and strike another opponent upper-cutting him. Then she unleashed a barrage of strikes at her opponents. "Woah, now that's a girl you don't want to mess with. I like her style of fighting.", Gajeel smiles and continues to fight the rest of Phantom Lord. Mira dodged a strike and kicks an opponent and strikes him in the guts. "I got to speed it up with my strikes", she punches a guy 50 times, then uppercuts him and slams him down into more members. She unleashes on last punch and the punch had fire. _**"Hell's Fury!".**_ The shot sent shockwaves throughout the building.

"Who's next…", Mira says as clashed her fist. _**"Dark Iron Dragon:Club"**_ , A club headed towards her and strikes her in the chest. "Augh…", Mira felt the strike through her bones. _**"Dark Iron Dragon Lance… Demon Logs"**_ , Mira felt like she was getting torn to shreds. Mira falls down on her knees as those two attacks did a number on her. "What was that, it felt darker than usual", Mira says as she saw members head towards her. " _ **Switch Form: Yukasana**_ ", Her gauntlets transformed into a long katana. " _ **Shadow Strike**_ ", She speeds through her opponents slashing each one of them then sets her blade in its sheathe.

" _ **Iron Dragon Club**_ ", Gajeel clashed clubs with Dark Phantom Gajeel. The two went back and forth with striking each other. They skid back after that long clash of attacks. "The world isn't big enough for two Gajeel's", The other Gajeel smiles as he heard that. "Hmph… I agree with you Gajeel. But I will come up on top in the end". They continued to clash with each other giving each other a run for their money. " _ **Iron Dragon…**_ ", They charged up their energy for one attack. " _ **Roar!**_ ", They proceeds to releases a very powerful tornado from their mouths and they clash.

" _ **Switch Forms: Ember and Mercury**_ ", Mira transform her sword into two fire guns. She starts shooting up the area taking each member with it. She then aims it at the Dark Phantom Gajeel. "I will serve pain and suffering for the wicked, I will change life of those who enraged me", Her guns were now blazing with fire. " _ **Blast Furnace**_ ". Her guns charged up and blasted a giant wave of heat towards Dark Phantom Gajeel. Both the heat blast and Gajeel's Iron Dragon Roar hit the phantom Gajeel. The smoke starts to clear up from the blast as they saw four figures. The Phantom Gajeel already dispersed into dark matter.

"Oh No… We're in trouble now", Mira says as the shadows revealed themselves to be the Elemental Four. "My energy is at it limit now", Mira says as she was out of breath. "At this rate we could only take out one of them. The rest is impossible", Gajeel says as he gave Mira a choice. "Take your pick on who we go after first". Mira chose Juvia as she knew she was a member of Fairy Tail.

" _ **Sky Dragon… Roar!"**_

" _ **Black Dragon… Roar!"**_

 _Fairy Tail OST- Kurogane_

Two tornado-like blast came towards them and strike them in one blow. _**"Black Dragon Brutal Fang"**_ , A claw like attack strikes Aria. _**"Black Dragon Swipe"**_ , two cut marks formed on Aria. Then a man in a grey and red suit of armor strikes him. _**"Black Dragon Tornado Blast".**_ He lands on his feet as Aria was taken down by him. Mira was surprised to see who it was at her aid. "Sheed… Finally, you came to my aid", Nasheed turns his head and smirks. "I didn't come to save… I came because I saw a weakling struggling.". Gajeel was insulted by that comment. "Not you, metal head… I was talking about her".

" _ **Sky Dragon Wing Attack**_ ", Her wind blew out Totomaru flame with ease. He tries to throw purple fire at her which it grabs her leg. He pulls her down but Panther Lily cuts it before she hits the ground. He proceeds to strike but Totomaru blocks the strike with his own sword. "Welp… Let me help", He charges towards Sol, " _ **Black Dragon Inferno Uppercut**_ ". Nasheed strikes his fist up and sends Sol flying with his black flames. "So they go and just steal our spotlight just like that huh?", Gajeel asked sarcastically as Mira answered him. "Yep, this happens to me almost every day".

" _ **Sky Dragon Shattering Light, Sky Drill**_ ", Wendy spreads her arms wide and caused a fast wind barrier to form, which it surrounds her and Totomaru and prevents him from escaping. Wendy then moves her arms in a counter-clockwise direction, causing the wind wall to contract inwards around him and sent him flying upwards into the air and crashing back down to the ground. Totomaru was easily defeated by Wendy Dragon Slayer Magic. "Wow that kid is strong", Mira says as she gets up. "She may look fragile but when in combat, she can do some damage", Gajeel tells her.

"Eat this, _**Black Dragon 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Gear, Ballistic Crash**_ ", Nasheed grasped his hands together as it changed into pure darkness. The ball he created increased in size as he continued grasping his hands. The dark energy soon turned inward creating a spiral. A giant crest formed around his opponent as dark energy started to fall from it hit him. "Now I have you", Nasheed steps forward and punches Sol in his gut and sent him into the crest. The energy flowed him and stared crushing him to bits and pieces. " _ **Dark Smash…**_ ", Then a ball of dark energy he had comes from the crest and slams into his opponent. The smoke started to settle down as phantom Sol was no more.

"You overdid it again Nasheed, step it up a bit", Mira says as she folds her arms. "Shut it, I knew what I was doing."

Meanwhile Panther Lily took on Juvia as she stops his sword with her water. " _ **Water Nebula**_ ", she created two waves of water rotating around each other and form a helix that blast Lily into the air with a powerful force. Lily lands on his back as he tried to get up. " _ **Water Slicer"**_ , She swiped her arm and sent scythe-like blades of water towards Lily. Before being hit by it, Gajeel blocks it with his Iron Dragon Sword. " _ **Water Cyclone**_ ", Juvia sends a circular torrent towards the duo as Gajeel tries to block it. " _ **Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs**_ ", the two moves clashed as Juvia torrent was more than enough to break through Gajeel's Demon Logs. Mira manages to shoot the Phantom Juvia right before it hit the both of them. "12th Sword, Evangeline Gaze", She continuously strikes Juvia slicing her to bits as her water body is taken down.

All of the elemental four dispersed into dark matter as the fight was truly over. "Wow, they were more powerful than I thought", Wendy says as she rests a bit. "They were the dark matter forms, that's why. They are physically and magically stronger than their original victim."., Gajeel sits down, "So you telling me there are more of them just like us.", Mira nods her head saying it unfortunate for them to have more. "we should head back to the guild for now, so we can recover", Lily says as he helps Gajeel up. "I agree with him…", Nasheed says as he fold his arms. "Wait so you're saying you will join the fight…", Mira says. "Well we're Reminiscent Zero Members after all… and we gotta stick together right?", Nasheed sets his hand out. Mira nods and grabs his hand.

 **Authors Note:**

 **This one was one of the faster ones I did but nothing really changed from the Original except the addition of Wendy. So Next chapter has now preview it's just an Iced Showdown...**


	10. Chapter 4E: Iced Showdown

**Authors Note:**

 **It Been a while hasn't it, sorry about not posting new chapter but I got caught up in somethings so chapters should start coming up soon. So anyway here's the fight between Gray/Juvia and Lyon/Izagi.**

* * *

"So Gray, you actually think you can beat me this time?", Lyon asked him not expecting an answer. He smirked after that comment he made, "You forgot I have seven years above you and I won't lose to you". Gray clenched his fist in anger as he was ready to fight. "Juvia… Leave Lyon to me. You take care of the other guy", Gray tells her as he went head to head with Lyon.

"Oh, so this little lady is going against me huh… This should be nothing more than a little warm up", Izagi says as he smiled mocking his opponent. "You do not want to underestimate me, surely know you cannot win", Juvia tells him.

 **GRAY VS LYON**

 **[Ice Edge Exhibition – Fairy Tail OST]**

'Lyon attitude is way cockier than ever. By the time this is over, he will be defeated by me', Gray thought of how many times he beaten Lyon. "Ice-Make: Dark Serpent", Lyon creates a purplish ice snake as it was sent to charge towards Gray. He dodges it as it continued to come towards him. "Ice-Make: Cannon", He creates a cannon made out of ice and fires it at the snake breaking it. Lyon creates more as he was determined not to lose to Gray. "Ice-Make: Triple Serpent", Three snakes start to chase around Gray as his ice cannon couldn't take out all three of them. The three snakes started to constrict his body as Gray couldn't move at all.

"Ice-Make: Serpents Den", The ground around him didn't allow him to move as he wasn't able to get out. The ground started to shake as a lot of serpents started to come from it as they trapped Gray inside. "This move not only drains the victims magic but it also eats the victim away killing them once the magic has been drained from their body", Lyon grinned as that attack eat away at Gray's body. "Ugh… How the hell did you come across this move", Gray says as he tries to break free from the attack. 'This is not good, my magic power is getting drained fast', He thought as his power drained from him.

 **JUVIA VS IZAGI**

 **[Death Fight Against The Executioners – Fairy Tail OST]**

Juvia skids across the ground as she tried to stop his attack. Izagi came at her at full speed as he headbutts her. Izagi points his fingers forward as it sent Ice shards at her. The shards went right though her body much to Izagi dismay. "My body is made up of all water, you possibly can't hurt me with ice at your current state", Izagi grinned as he snaps his finger. "Ice Make: Hidden Water Form: Yukino", His armor completely changed to water resistant. "I know all about you Juvia", He punches her into the ground. "My dark power is Hell Ice. The ice that infused with the fire from hell", Izagi says as he creates an ice spear. He launches it at her but she managed to dodge it. "Heh… Freeze", He says as she started to get frozen by his attack. Izagi grabs her as he throws her towards Lyon.

 **Combined**

Lyon continued to attack Gray as he falls on the ground. He tosses him towards the frozen Juvia as they both collide. "Lyon, how about you shatter the girl for me… I'll make sure this guy gets a special trip to hell", Izagi says as Lyon heads towards Juvia. "Don't you dare, I'll fire everything I got if you lay one finger on her", Gray says as he creates an ice made cannon. Suddenly his ice started to melt into water and so did the ice on Juvia body. "Heat...?", Gray looked around as he felt it. "Nightmare Rage…", Two dragon like creatures beamed at both Izagi and Lyon. They both soon to dodge it as they make a second trip. "Shatter", Soon the beast disappeared into thin air.

"It's a shame that you can't beat us again especially in your current state, Izagi", A mysterious man says as he walks towards him. "Yeah, I doubt you can take us on again especially if you used most of your powers in one go", Another man says heading towards Lyon as heat was around him. "Not you, the freaks from Reminiscent Zero, Ethan Sol and Blake Zillin", Izagi says as they got closer.

 **[Counterattack Signal – Fairy Tail OST]**

"Leave him to me, I still got some business with him", Ethan says as he charges towards Izagi. "Stay away from me you wretch", Izagi says as an ice wall appears to protect him. "That won't work against me", Ethan yells as he engulfed himself in flames. "Burning Blast", He soon engulf his fist in flames as it creates a spiral out it. Ethan strikes Izagi as was sent flying into a mountain. "Come on, Is that really what you can do. Dude seriously this shouldn't take more than a few minutes", Ethan says taunting him. Izagi gets back up as he was covered in wounds.

 **[Devil Slayer – Fairy Tail OST]**

"Hey are you guys okay", Blake says as he got some healing potion. He drips some on their wounds as they completely disappear. Soon an ice made tiger tried to attack but Blake counters it with his Nightmare Cage. "This is my nightmare cage, an ability that allows the user ability to go back at them", Blake says as the tiger soon headed at Lyon. He clasped his hands together into a blast as he pointed at Lyon. "Nightmare: Soul Blast", A series of beams started to head towards Lyon. "Ice Make: Lance!", Soon a series of icicles heads Lyon way too. The two attacks soon combined forming a small Unision raid. "Huh? A Unison Raid!?", As their attack sent a giant wave of spikes piercing and freezing him on contact.

 **JUVIA AND ETHAN VS IZAGI**

 **[Silver Raid – Fairy Tail OST]**

"Blast Furnace", Ethan continued his onslaught of fire attacks as Izagi ice magic couldn't keep up with it. Juvia sneaks up behind him and uses "Water Slicer!", She creates multiple blades out of water as she slices Izagi making him bleed. "You're a water mage…?", Ethan questions her abilities. "Yes, I am My body is one hundred percent made of water, I assume you're a fire mage?", Juvia states as she was shocked to see Ethan's reaction to that. "I'll question that later but we gotta take him down first", Ethan says as he prepared a fire attack.

"How uncanny is that, Fire and Water working together.", Izagi says as he prepared a widespread attack. "Water Slicer", Juvia says as she attacked him again. "Burning Slash", Ethan says as he combined his attack with hers. The attack created boiling hot water to slash right through Izagi. His Ice wall couldn't be lifted in time as he was cut in half by the attack. He yells as they high fived each other.

The two clones fell as they were defeated by their team of four. They soon start to disperse into black flames. "Thanks for the help, I've would've been in deep trouble if you two didn't show up", Gray says as Blake just smiled. "Sure, No Problem… You know Ty, right?", Blake asked. "Yeah, He just joined the guild, why?", Gray says. "I got to explain the situation to him because this is happening in our place too", Blake says. "Okay, You can explain everything at our guild hall along with the others", Gray says as they headed towards the guild.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **That's pretty much it for the battles of that, next chapter will be the reunion of everyone from both Reminiscent Zero and Fairy Tail. So I'm gonna give you a preview for that! I also added music so it makes the scene more life like. Now on to the Preview.**

Ty: Alright so how the hell did you guys get here!?  
Blake: I wasn't simple but she managed to get up here.  
Erza: Blake Explain to us what's going on  
Blake: Gladly...  
RZ: Huh? Captain Maxwell what are you doing here.  
Maxwell: Me and Makarov and decided to make a Fairy Tail and Reminiscent Zero Alliance  
All: WHAT!?

Next Time: Fallen Darkness, ThE Reminiscent and Fairies Co Alliance?

Mira: For now on we all will be teammates.


	11. Chapter 5: Rested

**Authors Note**  
 **Hey guys, I know it's been a while but I got caught up in a lot of school work but I have the new chapter up.**

* * *

Reminiscents of Fairy Tail Chapter

After their big fight with all of the phantom versions of their friends and enemies, everyone decided it would be best if they head back to the guild so they can rest. Upon arriving everyone was either getting healed or waiting to get healed. Everyone that took route two explain that the city was already destroyed and with that they devised a plan of action. While all this went on Ty was still trying to figure out how all of his friends managed to get to this world.

"How the hell did you guys get here?" Ty questions them as he was oddly confused. "More importantly, how did you guys manage to pinpoint our exact location", Rave says as he finished Ty's sentence for him. "Dr. Kyrie managed to create a inter-dimensional transporter which showed us exactly where you guys were at. When we got to the guild it was empty so we split up into groups.", Alyssa explained the whole story as simple as possible. "You could've told us that you were going to take that challenge you moron", Blake says as Ty gave him a mean glare. "What are you trying to say stalker", Ty says. "You know what I'm saying bio shock breathe", Blake says as they clashed heads. Sparks started to fly between them.

"You always got some insult to say don't you...? What is your problem with me", Ty says instinctively as he was ready to fight him. "Yeah I do have a problem with you. You always are doing stupid stuff without thinking!" Blake says as they were about to fight. As soon as that happens, Zorrina steps in the way of the fight. She then grabs both of them by their pressure points. "Now is not the time for your childish bickering you two, understand". They both nod in agreement. Natsu and gray were shocked. "Geez she is just as scary as Erza is", they both say in unison. "She might even be scarier", They both looked at each other then looked away.

"As we know that these people we just fought were nothing but illusions created with dark matter", Zorrina says as Erza nods. "They are stronger version of their original victims. They even gave me a difficult time", Erza says.

"So you're saying that we need to train and get stronger then", Natsu says to them. "To be more precise, we need to be smarter and stronger, not to mention faster." Ty says. "I doubt we could take them down even if I was at my full power", Ty continues. "Not True Ty, I mean you did take down Natsu with that special trick of yours", Gray says as he tried to help him out. "And not to mention that you did beat Earl and Blade", Alyssa and Corrin both say. "We basically gonna do some jobs now and get stronger from there plus we get to earn some jewels while we at it", Natsu says as he was ready to do some jobs. "You got me when you said a job, Natsu", Ty says as he looks at the request board.

"I already found one, It states that we have to take out a large monster for 100,000 jewels", Ty says as he was about to speed out. Ethan grabs him by his hair as he was pulled back. "You better wait you idiot, It would be smart to take this job after your wounds have healed up", Ethan says as he let's go letting Ty hit a wall. "You're right, Sorry", Ty says. "Well that was a change of heart", Both Natsu and Gray say in unison again. Then it came across Ty's mind. "Hey did you guys even introduce yourselves", Ty questions. "Oh Crap..." Everybody say as Ty facepalms.

"This black Mage right here is Corrin Karui", He was describing the gray haired Mage. "The flame for brain over here is Ethan Taylor", Ty continued the introductions. "That's lady over there is Zorrina, The mistress of Elements." He continues on to the last few. "This muscle guy over here is Nasheed, The Black Dragon.", Ty says. "This polar chick over here is Alyssa James, one of the coolest girls in Reminiscent", He made a bad pun but a few people started laughing a bit. "I think that's ever...", Blake then grabs him by the collar interrupting him. Ty soon electrocutes Blake as he falls to the ground. "That idiot I just electrocuted was Blake Zillin", Ty says. "Can you two honestly go a day without trying to fight each other", Mira says as she watched him get electrocuted. "Now that the introductions are over, let's meet back here tomorrow", Ty says as everyone nods and with that Ty and Rave head out to go exploring.

As nighttime soon came, Ty and Rave were heading back to the guild hall until they come across a building. Ty remembered what Natsu said. "Hey, Come to Lucy's apartment building sometime. It's near the guild hall". Ty and Rave thought about it for a minute. "Should we...?", Ty asked as Rave nodded in agreement as they decided to head inside and knock on the door. Lucy heard the knocking at her door as she questioned who it was. "Huh? I wonder who could that be at this time of night", Lucy heads to the door and opens it to see that Ty and Rave have arrived. "Hey Lucy, How's it going", Ty says as he grins a bit.

A few minutes later, Lucy let Ty and Rave in her house. Soon Ty and Rave sit down where Ty and Lucy talked for a minute. "Thanks for letting me inside your place, Lucy", Ty says as he drinks some of the tea she made. "No Problem, what are you doing down here anyway?" Lucy asked him as Ty answers. "Eh… I just decided to take a walk around Magnolia", Ty says as he smiled at her. "Wow, for once you're the only one that actually knocked to enter my house", Lucy was a bit shocked by that. Ty looks a bit surprised too and shrugs. "It's not polite to just barge into someone's house, am I right?"

Within a few hours, Ty and Lucy had a long conversation talking about their families, the jobs they like to take and their magic. Ty explains what Valent was like and that he actually uses Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic and that he was immune to any forms of lightning. "So far there are 7 known Dragon users including me. There is one here with me and that is Nasheed, the Black dragon", Ty explains the other slayers he knows and that he and Nasheed are rivals because of their magic. He soon starts to yawns as he wraps up the long conversation. "So Long Lucy, See you at the guild tomorrow", Ty says ending the conversation and heads out.

He decides to go back to the guild hall but he felt an odd presence behind him. "I know you're here, show yourself", before long he felt something cut his cheek as he felt blood afterwards. Then he felt something go through his chest. Ty turns around unfazed by it as there was someone trying to assassinate him. The cold look in Ty's eyes sent a bunch of shivers down his spine as he backs up. Ty walked towards him as his right arm changed into something bigger and monster like. "Just… What are you", He asked as Ty slashes through his chest. Ty had glowing red eyes as his wounds healed up quickly. Soon his eyes turned back to his regular blue as he falls down on his knees.

The next morning, Ty decided to head back to Lucy's place to go see her. He soon sees Natsu and the others as they entered Lucy's house. Ty decided to head in as Lucy was trying to kick them out. Ty was shocked at the display of violence Lucy showed as she was kicking Natsu and Gray. Soon Ty felt a tap on his shoulder as it was Erza doing the tapping. "You get good sleep, Last night?", Erza asked him as Ty nods. "I wasn't able to get to the guild hall but I found somewhere to sleep at", Ty says as he yawns a bit. "Hey, why don't we go to the guild hall guys, I want to see what's on the request board", Ty says as everyone stopped what they were doing and agreed. They soon head out to the guild hall and as they arrived they were completely shocked at the sight. They guild hall was completely rebuilt and remade into something better. "How were they able to do all this in one day", Everyone said as Mira arrives.

"Morning Everyone", Mira says to them as she wasn't surprised by the guild hall change. Mira had a new outfit on matching her style of fighting. "Mira… Please explain what's going on", Ty asked her as she explained what happened over night. "Dr. Kyrie managed to rebuild the whole guild hall and added some extra defense to it. But follow me if you wanna see more", Mira says as they all followed her through the guild. "Welcome to the new guild hall", Mira says as she talks about the first floor. "On the first floor is the main hall and entertainment room", soon they hear Gajeel say "Shooby Doo Bop". They then head up to the next level. "This next area is the S class request board and extended bedrooms", Mira says. "Wow so we get to stay at the guild hall now", Natsu says as he was happy to hear that.

"Next floor that is under us is the Training Area", Mira says as Ty and Natsu were happy to hear that one. "I give her more props for that one, honestly we don't need another incident…", Ty smiles awkwardly. "Guys, this is more of our world stuff, it's more modern", Ty and Mira both say in unison. Soon Kyrie comes in stating that the dimensional transporter is ready. Ty and the others were impressed by it as they placed it in a special area. "Zorrina and the rest are already at HQ waiting for you guys", Kyrie says. They all agreed to go to Ty world as they soon head in the transported starting their adventure in Ty's World.

* * *

Alright, That's It for Chapter 5, Next Chapter some new powers will be introduced along with some more characters. So For Now Here's the Preview

Lucy: You didn't have to do that for me Ty  
Ty: All I did was trying to help out  
Ty: This should help you out with combat...  
Natsu: We did nothing this whole day

Next Chapter - Brand New Adventure-


	12. Chapter 6: Brave New World

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I wan working on the Manga for Reminiscent Zero. So Guys We have the next chapter for the story and next chapter will be an interesting one.**

* * *

Ty and the gang arrived inside the HQ of Reminiscent Zero. They noticed that their guild marks have changed to the same ones Ty and the others had. "Welcome to Reminiscent Zero", Both Ty and Mira say as everyone was surprised to be in it. It was very different compared to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. "This three-story building is ours", Ty says out loud. "It's about time you guys showed up", A man with black boots and a blue cloak says coming down a set of stairs. Ty and Mira turned around and said in unison. "Captain...". Maxwell greeted the two and turned to the others. "So, you must be the people that Kyrie mentioned", Maxwell says as they were surprisingly scared. "Yes, we are the members from the Fairy Tail Guild", Erza says. "Well, Nice to meet you all. I am Maxwell but you can refer to me as Captain", Maxwell says.

"We heard about the incident in your world, our team managed to get to work as soon as we heard about it", Maxwell starts his report. "We picked up Ty's readings when the word came out about. It was a coincidence that it happened right after Ty arrived in your world", Maxwell finishes the report. "Any particular reason why they sent him to our world", Erza asked as Zorrina arrives. "They wanted those two out of the picture", Zorrina states as she points to both Ty and Natsu. "I understand why they would want Ty but why Natsu?", Lucy asked as Mira crossed her arms. "That's difficult to explain but it has something to do with power", Mira states. "Is there any particular way for us to defeat them. I got taken down twice by those guys", Ty states as he punches a wall. "It's unknown when they will strike again so our best bet is to carry on for now. We will give you a call when we have more news about it.", Maxwell says dismissing them. "Understood Sir…", Ty and Mira say as they led the others out.

"This is Iruna Town, the place where mass amounts of new mages or just people in general come to get situated", Ty says confusing most of them. "In other words, this is where people come first when they entered the country.", Mira says lifting their confusion. "This is actually where Ty and I first met… I was right there by the pier", Mira says pointing to the port. They continued to head through the city as they were near a magic shop. "This is a pretty interesting place you got here guys", Gray says as he had no shirt on. "Gray, your clothes", Lucy says as they headed over to the store. "Don't worry Lucy, He's Fine. They don't care what you do or wear here", Ty says as they entered the shop.

"Holy Crap! This place is huge", They all say in unison. The magic shop had two floors with it and each magic has its own section. "Yep, Welcome to the Magitorium. The place in Iruna for all your magic needs", Ty says as he heard a voice calling. "Ty… Welcome my friend", A man in a blue coat walks up to him. "Jaylen… Long time no see, bud", They grasped each other's hand. "What do you need today my good buddy", Jaylen says as he reveals his new stock. "We are just looking around, what do you got in stock", Ty says as Jaylen told them to follow him. "This just came in today, you might like it. This blade is Thunder Seal. A sword created by the thunder god himself", Jaylen says as Ty was impressed. "Mind if I test it out", Ty says as they both smile. They head outside to the target area. "Thunder Seal: Piercing Fang", Ty pointed the sword to his target as it burned the entire thing to a crisp. "I like it, can you put this in my cart for me", Ty says as Jaylen put it on hold for him right away.

"Jaylen is the shopkeeper here, He will tell you where everything is, if you haven't figured it out yet", Ty says as Lucy was looking at some keys. "Hey Jaylen, what are these keys for", Lucy asked him as he explained them to her. "These are the Platinum Key of Chrom. Each one has one of the Legendary Warriors of Chrom. There are only 15 created and a few are scattered throughout the world", Jaylen says but he was interrupted by Ty. "I'll buy every platinum key you have", He slams his card on the table. "Alright, It's a deal. Considering you just did that if you find anything else that are not key you may get one object from each element free", Jaylen says as he stored all of the platinum keys he had in a chest and handed them to Lucy. "Thank you so much for these", Lucy says as Jaylen smiled.

They soon were heading back to towards HQ. "You didn't have to do that for me", Lucy says to Ty as he was a bit surprised. "There's no point in telling him that. He'll burn right through his pockets and still have more money leftover", Mira says sighing. "We got a good deal though, Nine of Chrom's Platinum Keys are in our possession.", Ty says as he put his arms behind his back. "We pretty much got the strongest team on our hands", Ty says as he laughs. "Wait, Nine Keys? Didn't you buy the eight he had left", Mira and Lucy asked him. "Oh Yeah, I forgot to mention I had one too", Ty says as he pulls it out from his necklace. "This is my special key, The Key that summons the thunder king", Ty says. "Of course, you would have the lightning one", Mira says as she facepalms. "By the way, what keys did you get anyway Lucy?", Natsu asked her. "We'll figure that out when we're at HQ. But first let's travel a little bit more", Ty says as they continued through the city. Ty explain every food restaurant as Mira explain to them every historical monument there.

"I wish I could show you guys more of the city but it's getting late", Ty yawns as they headed back to HQ. "Yeah, all that explain made me hungry", Natsu says as he rubs his stomach. "Alright, One last trip… I'll take you to a place where you will beg me to comeback for.", Ty says as they arrive at a gourmet restaurant. "Holy…", They all say including Mira. "Ty, your table awaits you", A waiter says. "Thank you, my kind fellow. Please excuse the pair haired manners when we eat", Ty says as they were guided on the top floor. They arrived at the top and experienced the best food right before their eyes. "Ty… When did you have time to…", Erza says as they were shocked. "Oh yeah, Natsu, Gray… Don't fight here. I won't be able to do something like this again if you do. Screw this up… And I'll have you by your heads", Ty says freighting them. "Alright guys, you can dig in", Ty says as they start to eat.

"Oh man… Who knew they served such good food. Even magic based ones at that", Natsu say as they entered HQ. "Man, that was delicious. Thanks for the meal Ty", Gray says. "This world has so much to offer. It's actually nice to get away from Fairy Tail every once in a while", Erza says as the portal opens. "I forgot to mention they have a water park here, even people with motion sickness can come. They have magic to prevent you from having it", Ty says. "We'll save that for another time. Master wants all of us in tomorrow so be sure to be here", Mira says as they all say goodbye. The portal closes as it was just Ty and Mira. They both looked at each other. "You like Lucy don't you", Mira says to him as Ty blushes. "Shut up… I saw you eyeing at Gray", Ty says as Mira blushes too. "Shut Up… Moron". They got over it. "So, what you think master wants us tomorrow for", Mira asked Ty. "I don't know, It's not good, probably", Ty says as they head to their rooms.

* * *

"Hey Guys, Ty here and this news is big. People are dying on sight and we don't understand why this is occurring. They taken down some of our members already and we fear that Fairy Tail and Fiore will be involved in it. Natsu and the others suggest we split up in teams again but that's not gonna work this time. We also received messages and death threats recently too and we don't know why either. If the group Xiris wants to start a war with everyone then they are gonna get on." _Next Time on Reminiscents of Fairy Tail. **Chapter 7 - The Setup.** _

"I swear, I'm gonna kill them if that's the last thing I Do"


	13. Chapter 7: The Setup

Natsu and the others arrived back around 8:00 am in Valent. The briefing was going to begin in 15 minutes. Ty was still asleep as him alarm went off. The alarm ranged for a minute and it started to annoy him. "Ugh… SHUT UP!", he slams his fist on the clock and the top of it. "Ugh… It's feel like I'm forgetting… Oh Crap! The meeting!", Ty yelled as he has two minutes left to arrive there on time. "Ty, hurry up or you'll be late to another meeting", Rave says as Ty rushed down. Ty managed to make it there on time. "Oh Ty, you're actually on time to this meeting today", Maxwell says as he starts the briefing. "Ty, just so you know this is live and all of the main guilds are listening in from both worlds.", Maxwell says as Ty understood and nods his head.

"Alright, so here's what has been happening as of recently", Maxwell puts yesterday's paper on the table. The headline reads XIRIS STRIKES AGAIN – ANOTHER GUILD HAS FALLEN. "Any idea who these Xiris guys are", Ty asked as Maxwell responds. "No one has a clue as to who they are or when they will strike next". A thought came up in Erza's head. "Do you think these attacks could be related to the ones that happened in our world", Erza asked Maxwell as he wasn't certain. "It's a possibility, I'll keep that in mind.", Maxwell continues the briefing. "These attacks are happening more often and we won't know when their next strike is", Maxwell says as Natsu interrupts. "Why don't we just split up in groups again", Natsu asked as Ty comments to it. "That's not the best idea Dragneel, we all could die if we were to do that", Ty states. "Hold on, Ty. Natsu might be on to something", Gray says defending Natsu.

"I mean we have all the guilds listening right now, instead of us just splitting into groups why not have every go into different teams as guilds and discover their location", Natsu says. "Natsu, that was the smartest thing you ever said", Happy comments as Ty was uncertain about it. "As much as I'm uncertain about this, I think you're right", Ty says admitting he was wrong. "So, What the plan of action for this", Ty says as another headline came in. "Guys, I got bad news.", Ethan says as he runs in. "What is it Ethan", Maxwell says as he puts the paper on the table. The headline reads LIGHTNING VILLAGE IS IN SHAMBLES. Ty was shocked as he picked up the paper and continued to read it. 'There were no survivors left at the area. Two bodies were identified. The Village elder and Rei. Ty eyes widen as his arms started shaking.

"Hey, Ty you alright…", Mira asked as she walked towards him. Tears started to fall on the paper as Ty was trying to forget what he just read. Ty breathe heavily as he was grieve stricken. Ty slams his fists and cries on the paper. "Ty!", Everyone yelled as they were witnessing the events that were happening. Ty yells as he hits the floor. "DAMN IT!", Ty hits the floor unconscious getting a high fever. "Quick, Get Korbel to the infirmary stat", Maxwell says as Alisha carries him out. "What was that all about", Natsu asked as Maxwell reads the paper. His eyes widen as well. "Oh No… Ty…" Maxwell says as Mira was shocked. "Master, what happened", Mira asked as he reads the paper out loud. "There were no survivors left in the area. Two bodies were found. The village elder, Koan and Ty's childhood friend Rei Static", Everyone was in shock. "They took this too far", Maxwell says as Erza slams her fist.

"Alright, Listen up! We got to start this plan now, we must split up into groups, now!", Erza says as everyone agreed. "We'll brings our guilds from Fiore over here to do the search.", Erza says as Maxwell agrees. "Yes, we will now the operation now", Maxwell says as the briefing was over. "Gather up as many members as you can to do this search", Maxwell says as everyone soon left. "You think you can help us…", Maxwell says as he was approached by a female with purple hair and a black and red outfit. "If it's for his sake then I'll gladly help your cause", The female says smiling. "Thank you, Rose", Maxwell says as they both head out.

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Ty has yet to wake up from his breakdown. "Gabby, how's his condition?", Mira asked her friend. "He has a very high fever… He's going to be out cold for a little bit", Gabby says as she lowers her head. "Oh… I see…", Mira says as she heads out. She was greeted by the others. "He's not, up is he?", Blake asked. "I'm afraid not…", Mira says as she clenches her fist. "But… We got to find those bastards who done this… I'm not gonna give up until I do", Mira yells. "Fine Let's do it, this could be fun", Blake says as he raised his fist. "Aw, what the heck. You gonna do this either way", Zorrina raised her fist up. "Alright, let's go!", Mira says as they headed off.

* * *

"Hey guys, This is Mira. Man who knew that would put Ty out of the fight. This group knows how to take people out of the fight without physically hurting them."  
"Mira, Tell them whats gonna happen next chapter" ~ Blake

"Oh Yeah, We managed to find out where they are hiding, We managed to tell the others but some of us are taken hostage. Man If Ty were awake he would probably stun everyone in the room. Natsu and others arrived near the area but they are confronted by Themselves. Something's definitely wrong here and I'm getting a headache from it. Next Chapter is Fairies vs White Wings.


	14. Chapter 8: The Lightning Returns

Erza explains everything to her guild and decided that Team Natsu was going to go on ahead and search for the base. She states if they get there then they will signal everyone else to come to the area. Team Natsu headed back in to Valent and started their search by searching the nearest city. They arrived in Yarrin town, The home of the guild Dragon Cry. The town was near the Lightning Village so I was an obvious first choice in Erza opinion. "Everyone, stay close", Erza says as they entered the remains of the Lightning Village. The village was completely broken and torn to pieces, it was like a hurricane hit it. Lucy felt something up against her leg as she looked down and saw Ty's partner Rave. "Huh? Rave, what are you doing here", Lucy asked as he didn't say anything. Rave looked at her and then he smiled as his eyes went dark.

Soon there was a blast of smoke blinding everyone in the area. Lucy started coughing a bit as she felt something grabbing her leg. She was soon dragged and taken from the others as she started yelling. "Lucy!", Natsu yells as it starts to get through the area. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack", Wendy clears up all the smoke. "Thanks Wendy", Natsu says as the others were coughing. "No problem, Natsu. ", Wendy says as Carla was right behind her. "They wanted us to come here, they thought it was the first place everyone would check", Carla states as everyone tried to think of a plan. "Well they got Lucy, when we got caught up in the smoke", Erza says as she crosses her arms.

"Natsu, can you track the scent of Lucy for us", Gray asked him as Natsu started to search. "I picked it up but I can barely smell her", Natsu says as the started to follow it. Before the left there was Ty friend on the ground in a death like state. "Hey, isn't that?", Erza says as the go to him. "He's not fully dead yet, he has little pulse left in him." Wendy put her hands together and put them over Rei. Rei was healed as he opened his eyes a bit. "Ugh… What happened?", Rei says faintly. His eyes were back to normal as his vision was back to normal. "Can you explain everything that happened here", Erza asked him. "I can try to…"

"Me and a few other villagers were rebuilding the village after an attack and that's when we were attacked. I knew they were the white wings but I couldn't fight back because of their magic", Rei explained as he looked at his arm. "Exactly what kind of magic was it", Erza asked him as he tells her. "Dark Magic, It's from The Void. That's the darkest kind of magic there is next to Black Magic", Rei continues as everyone was shocked.

"The White Wing Troops are deceitful and surprisingly clever when the go through with their plans. The always target people who have light magic or something similar to universal magic.", Everyone instantly knew why they took Lucy instead of someone else.

"That's exactly why we targeted her", Someone says as a silhouette appears, well three of them do.

"Show your…selves", Erza says as both Natsu and Gray at the site. It was them but darker and vile versions of them. "It's Us", Both Natsu and Gray say as they all smiled.

 _[Absolute Demon - Fairy Tail OST]_

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize us sooner, we all have the same traits and abilities. Your scents were easy to pick up", The Dark Natsu says to them. Dark Natsu puts his hand in front of them as a purple magic circle comes out. "Fire Dragon Fiery Dome", A dome surrounded them as the flames were purple. "Don't even think about trying to eat this, it still counts as your own flame and this fire is inedible.", Dark Natsu says as he closes the dome on them as it explodes.

"I can't believe we were clones of this losers. They couldn't even survive that attack", Natsu says as he starts to laugh. But the area started to feel a bit static like and chilly. Both Rei and Gray were both using of their magics to create a shield. "Impossible… How did they have enough time to make that.", Rei created a lightning bolt and threw it at the Dark Version of his new allies. They all dodged it.

"It's 3 of them against 5 of us", Erza says as she requips into her Black Wing Armor which Rei was flustered by it. "Let's see if you can handle this", The Dark Erza uses her Death Wing Armor an armor similar to the Black Wing one. "Alright let's go… Ready when you are", Natsu went up against Dark Gray and Gray along with Rei went against Dark Natsu. Wendy heads back to HQ to inform the others about the news.

 _[Meditative Synths Plays - Gray]_

At HQ, Ty was still out cold as his body seemed lifeless. Inside of Ty's head was him and a person who looks similar to rose. "So… You came back to me…", The woman says as she looks at him. "No… I know you dragged me here for a reason". Ty says as he stares at her back. "I see… It's about the uprising situation", She says as she walks around him. "Your Friend Rei is still alive, and from what I gather he is with Fairy Tail right now… It seems like they are in trouble", She continues speaking about the current situation. "I know you are going to need my power sometime soon… Just let me consume you and thing will go all better". Ty crosses his arms. "I'm not going let revenge and rage consume me as a whole", Ty says as he wakes back up.

 _[Flos - BlazBlue OST]_

"Huh?", Ty opens his eyes as he was in a bed. "Ugh… Ashera…", Ty says as he puts his hand on his head. "Oh Ty, You're Awake", Gabby says as she walks over to him. "I'm still dizzy a bit but I'm fine", Ty says as he saw Wendy run into the room. "Huh? Wendy what's wrong", Alisha asked her as she explained the situation. "Natsu and the others are fighting themselves?", Ty asked as he couldn't believe it. Ty grabs his clothes and heads out with Wendy to the Lightning Village.

[Fairy Tail Released Power Plays]

"Thunder Surge", Rei yells as he blast the Dark Natsu in the back. "Ice Make: Lance", Gray started shooting ice lances at the Dark Natsu as the Dark Natsu blast both of them in fire. Erza was having a hard time dealing with herself as they both proved a match for each other. Natsu was having a hard time with the Dark Gray as they both took each other on. "Lightning Dragon… Fang", Another person came to their aid as he slashed all three of the Dark Clones of Erza, Gray, And Natsu.

"Sky Dragon Secret Arts: Sky Drill", Wendy blast all three of the back as the all land on their feet. "So you're up again… Ty Korbel", The Dark Natsu says as Ty gets up with an unamused look.

[ Adramelech - Akame Ga Kill Ost]

"No Way… That Took Faster Than I Expected!", Natsu says as Ty walks up towards the Trio. "Lightning Dragon: Fang Blade", Ty slashe at the Dark Clones Again making them actually bleed. "Wait, How did he get this strong?", Dark Erza says as she steps back. "This is unexpected", Gray says as they all look at what about to happen. "O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! ARMS!", Wendy made an enchantment that had Ty got a huge power boost. Ty smiled as he got into a certain stance. "Lightning Dragon Special Punch…", Rei immediately knew that stance as he smirks. "I would start running if I were you guys", Rei says sarcastically.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Dark Gray says as they saw lightning and the sky getting darker. "What move is this?", Natsu asked as everyone was trying to hold their ground. "He's still reckless as always", Rei says as he stood his ground. "BIG BANG PUNCH", Ty threw a punch as it was engulfed in lightning. The attack grew larger and larger as it hits them. The blast then created a lightning like spiral as it started to create huge winds. The clones started to become dust as the attack continued you one. Ty raised his hand and let it down like a swiping motion. Soon a huge thunder bolt came down upon them as it finished the attack created a small explosion. Ty smirks as the attacks clears up. Everyone was shocked at the site of destruction.

"That's for trying to get me in a unconscious state", Ty says as he walks back towards the others. "Now are we gonna find Lucy or what?", Ty says as everyone nodded. "Alright, let's go", Ty says as he was more serious now.

* * *

Ty Here, I can't believe those bastards tried to take me out for the count. If they are trying to start a war, They got one coming to them. What? They Kidnapped Lucy!? Yeah let raise some hell for these bastards. _Next Time: The Battle To Save Lucy! The White Wing Vs The Remnants._ They never wished they would've crossed me.


	15. Chapter 9: White Wings Vs Remnants

**Authors Note: Hey Guys, So for the long waited update to the story. I've been trying to work on some other stories which involve other series such as Devil is A Part Timer and Another Fairy Tail Story. So for now expect more updates for this story as I'm working on it. I'm Also Trying something new to divide up all the parts when it switch scenes, so tell me what you think. Anyways Enjoy This Chapter!**

* * *

While on their travels to find Lucy, Natsu and the others noticed something was off about Ty. He didn't have his usual upbeat and happy personality. Instead he had a more serious and dark vibe to him. Natsu was gonna chance it and ask him what was wrong but he didn't want to take any chances. Ty seemed to have a pretty good smell as he was leading them towards the base.

* * *

Team Mira was already at their base of operations preparing to lead an ambush as it was her team along with Lamia Scale and the rest of Fairy Tail. "You guys ready to do this... It's now or never", Mira asked the rest them as she received an incoming call. "This is Mira..."

"Hey Mira, This is Gabs... We got some news about Ty's condition"

"It's True Evergreen... He shot out of his bed and he's heading to your location right now... I suggest you wait until he gets there... Things would be a lot more easier", A familiar feminine voice says.

"Thanks for the intel Gabs and Rose", She cuts off the telepathy magic. Mira had a serious look on her face. "Ty and the others are on their way here... We will wait at the mountains for them... if there's trouble, finish them as quickly as possible without raising any suspicion. This has to be successful or else we'll die before it even starts", Mira explains their current situation to the rest.

 **Lamia Scale Member: Lyon Vastia**

"So you are saying that we should wait until they have their guards down and strike", Lyon asked her. Zorrina nods her head. "That would be the best plan until Ty and the others get here. We should expect 7 of them including their exceeds." Blake had a bad feeling about this but he thought of it as something else. 'Do they want us to come here... This has to be a trap', Blake started to think about the situation while he kept that uneasy feeling. 'Ty... You better hurry your ass up... I got bad vibes from this', Blake continues to think about the situation.

* * *

Ty and the others were about 10 minutes away from the rest of the guilds. Erza thought it was the best time now to ask him about what's going on. "Ty... Care to explain what happened earlier", Erza asked him as the continued walking. "What do you mean what happened earlier... I took them out and saved you", Ty says coldly as Erza felt a dark vibe from him. "No... There's more to it then just that", Erza says as Ty stops. "You seemed like you had a murderous intent when you launched that move... it was something that I've never experienced", Erza says as Ty looks at the ground. "They should've never mess with my village... They will pay for its destruction..." , Ty says coldly as they continued to head towards the mountains with the rest of the group. Erza felt like there was more to it than that too but she just gonna continue not to think about it.

They arrive at the mountains where they meet up with the other mages from different guilds. The team now includes Fairy Tail, Reminiscent Zero, Lamia Scale, And The Mages Guild. Ty team gave him a hug as they noticed the dark vibes to as they let go of him. Ty had that serious look in his eyes that made the others scared for their lives. The look in his eye was Vengeance at its finest hour. Ty wasn't looking for atonement from them all he cared about was taking revenge on them for destroying his home. Mira took note that his look meant destruction.

"Alright... We go in there and rescue Lucy...", Ty says as he gives out the plan. The moment he said something about Lucy capture Fairy Tail was shocked. "Once we do that... We will crush them and leave no trace of them", Ty says as he clinched his fist. Everyone experienced a side that Ty has never shown before.

"Whoa There Korbel... You letting the desire for revenge take over you... Once that happens I'll have full control over you", Ashera states as she gave him a warning. Ty gritted his teeth as he calm down a bit. "Now it'll be best if we take all sides of the base... They can't keep up with us from all sides", Zorrina says as she told which Guild Where to go. Reminiscent Zero took the front and that will be the bait for them. Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale took both left and right making sure they will provide back up. The mages guild took the position in the back and that to make sure no one To escapes. "You guys ready...?", Mira asked everyone.

* * *

Lucy wakes up in her cell as she noticed the place was very nice for some type of prison. She saw through the glass that contained and listened into the conversation.

"So what are we gonna do with the mage"

"Drain her of her magic power... She can't contain all of it"

"Then again she is an outsider and he only seen a glimpse of it"

Soon footsteps could be heard as some one was approaching the guards. "There's no need for that", A man in a black and red cape says as he walked over to her cell. "She isn't required for draining... All we have her for, is bait"

 **White Wing Co-Leader: Zyron Flame**

"What are you guys planning to do to them", Lucy says as she bangs on the glass. "Hush Child... You will join them soon enough", Zyron says as his eyes turned red. Lucy gasped as she realized that look. That wasn't the real leader of the white wings, It was the phantom version of him. "You and the rest of them will die in this war that's about to start", Lucy couldn't believe the words that she was hearing. "War?", Lucy says as she was in disbelief. Her cell opened as she was dragged out by a few guards.

Lucy was soon outside as she was tied up to a cross. Her hands and feet were tied up in chains as the leader waited for the arrival of his friends. Lucy couldn't help but worry for them as she saw a small light up ahead.

* * *

"Alright everyone... Ready?", Mira says as her group was prepared to fight.

They all nod as she yells charge. "Charge!", Reminiscent Zero started to charge at the front lines as they ran up ahead. Zyron was unamused as he points forward. " Take then out and leave no one alive", Soon a whole bunch of soldiers ran to them too. The clash signified the war has begun. Soon Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale joined in the fight to save Lucy. Zyron didn't expect reinforcements as he sends out the rest of his soldiers to fight. There was only one group left and that was the mages guild. The entered their base of operations.

The mages guild snooped around a bit finding any clues that would help them win. Kimiko did manage to find two unconscious bodies as the decided to try to identify who they are. "Hey Guys... Look at this...", Kimiko says as the rest the group were astonished at the sight. The first person was identified as the real Zyron of the white wings and the second was the head of the white wings Julian Consin.

 **Mages Guild Member: Kuro**

"Outstanding work... This is what we are looking for", Kuro says as she pats Kimiko head. They pick the both of them up and head towards the entrance. "So the ones outside are fakes...?", A mage asked Kuro. "That's exactly what they are outside... Dark magic was what created them" The small guild headed back towards the front as they decided to confront the impostors head on.

* * *

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Ty and others were struggling to maintain control fighting. "Don't let up guys", Erza says as she takes out another solider. Ty takes out more soldiers but not keep coming. "Damn it ,how many of these things are there", Blake yells as he was getting overwhelmed by the numbers. Natsu keep running ahead and blasting almost all the soldiers that were in his way. "Hang on Lucy, I'm coming!", Natsu is the one who made it the furthest up.

"This one is really annoying... Kill the girl", Zyron says as the had their spears ready to pierce her. Natsu couldn't believe his eyes as he was about to witness the death of his friend. "Ready...", Zyron says as the point the spears towards her chest. "LUCY!", Natsu yells as Zyron says now. Blood could be seen on the ground but it wasn't her blood. Natsu and the others were shocked to see who it was.

"Zephyr... Why did you", Ty says as Zephyr took the hit for Lucy. "Because I owe you guys for this...", Zephyr falls down as he smiles. "Now kill them all Korbel", Zephyr says as Ty eyes turned red. Ty ran full force destroying anything in his way. "I'm gonna kill you!", Ty yells as he continued running.

"Guys we gotta stop him... If that is what I think it is", Zora says as she had deep fear in her eyes. " **Blue Lightning Dragon...** ", A blue spear appeared within thin air as Ty grabs it. Zyron grabs Lucy and points his sword at Ty. "If you take my life, you take hers too", Zyron says as holds Lucy in front of him. "Ty don't do it...", Blake says as he watched the event unfold. Ty jumps up as he was directly in front of them.

Soon the doors in the front bust open with the mages guild coming out with the real leaders. Kuro grabs Lucy and runs back towards the rest. "DO IT, KORBEL!", Kimiko yells as the spear gained more power. " **Heavenly Spear** ", Ty throws the spear down at Zyron as he starts yelling. The attack started to incinerate his body as it pierces most of it. "Damn You... Reminiscent Zero", Zyron says as his body disappears within the blast. The blast created a crater within the front of the base. "Game over... Phantom freak", Ty says as he jumps back towards the others.

"You are the king of recklessness", Mira says as she slaps him in the face. "Ow... Damn it what was that for, I knew they were coming so that why I chose that move", Ty says explaining himself. "And what if they didn't huh? You would've killed Lucy", Mira yells back at him. "The Move destroys evil and only evil.", Ty yells back at Mira. The two started yelling back and forth as the others looked at the leaders of the white wings. They started to wake up slightly.

"Ow... What happened... I felt like a meteor hit me", Julian says as he rubs his head. "You're not the only one boss...", Zyron says as the say all the guild members. "Can someone explain to us what exactly happened here", Julian says as he saw the destruction. "It's a long story...", Maxwell say as everyone started laughing

* * *

From there we told Julian and Zyron about the war that took place. It was short for a war but their phantom clones started it. If it wasn't for me and the rest of Reminiscent Zero then we would've failed quickly. We explained that they had phantom clones that fought us and they had plans to get rid of the guilds. Turns out Julian's Guild is a passive group who help out other guilds. At least we didn't... Never mind we lost Zephyr, Emi and Perm former guild mate. He sacrificed his life to save Lucy.

Since that day, Perm nor Emi didn't say anything to anyone for the past 2 weeks. Their comrades death took a heavy toll on them. We got to figure out a way to help them out. So me and Mira decided to surprise them later this week. What their surprise is... it's something they don't really expect.

 **\- Rising Arc END -**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey Guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading this story. This arc is actually a part of the previous Arc, I intended for it to a it's own Arc but the battle was only on this chapter. So I'm gonna make it up to you guys and I'm gonna say what the next Arc is... It's a better version of the Grand Magic Games Arc. There will be a lot of revisions to it and extra battles with a bit of Drama and Romance. Hope you guys will like this upcoming arc and here's the preview for the next chapter.**

Perm Here, I honestly didn't expect for them to do this for us. While the mages of Fairy were having fun they realized they are just a few months away from this special tournament. Ty and others wanted to participate but our guild isn't a official guild in their world. What! You can't be serious... Master! You're seriously going with this too. God Help Us... _Next Time: The Road To The Grand Magic Games Begins._ This isn't going to end up well.


	16. Chapter 10: Road To The GMG

"Hey Emi... You know what", Perm asked her as she sighs and turns to him. "What is it...?", Emi says as she wasn't in the mood for any jokes. "What is smart to leave organization 13?", Perm asked her as she nodded her head. "Well if we stayed those deeds would've continued on and we probably would've been considered as enemies of the world", Emi sighs as she continues. "Zephyr would've wanted that for us, you know?". Perm sighs. "You're right... We have to move on", Perm holds his pinky out. "For Zephyr" Emi puts hers out as the pinky promised. "For Zephyr".

B

Reminiscent Zero and Fairy Tail let them all have their space as Ty couldn't help but feel bad for them. "You're a bit slower than usual", Blake says as he walks up to him. "Shut up... Night Stalker", Ty says as he looks outside. Ty knew Zephyr for a while too and he felt their pain. He was soon approached by a girl who had a Icy feel to her. "Ty, I have a suggestion", She says to him as he looks up.

Ice Dragon Mage: Glacia Mist

"Yeah what is it?", Ty asked her as she looks at him. "Why not throw them a birthday party or something like that. It's the easiest way to cheer them up", Ty wasn't sure about that considering their friend just died. " For once I agree with my little sister", Another Mage walks up to him.

Water Dragon Magic: Undine Mist

"We were just victorious in our battle against the white wings. It's only natural for us to have a party.", Undine says as she pats her sister on the head. "I don't know guys, that doesn't seem like the best idea", The room suddenly got quiet. "Wait what, But you love to party. What makes now any different", Undine asked him as Ty sighs. "Our friend just died and we are gonna party like nothing even happened. Now is not the time to party", Ty says as he storms out the place.

"Guys, Ty is actually right for once. We can't celebrate knowing one of our own is gone", Zora says as she heads back to her room. Everyone started to leave after that as no one wanted to speak for the rest of the night.

Ty was in his room crying a bit as he didn't want to see anyone else. Rave rubs his head against Ty's leg trying to comfort him. Emi walks by Ty room and heard him crying. She knocks on the door and walks in. "Hey Ty-Ku... I mean Ty. Can we speak for a minute", Emi asked as Ty told her no. "I know we lost someone today, but we got to move on, for him. Zephyr always wanted what's best for us. Zephyr would want us to carry on with our lives.", Emi says as she hugs Ty. Ty was getting suffocated by her but he didn't say anything. "We must move on", Emi says as she lets go and leaves.

The next morning, everyone walked down to the main hall, all the lights were turned off for some reason. The moment Team Ty walked in the all heard a surprise and the lights turned on. Ty didn't understand what was going on. "This is out victory party!", Emi says as she passes him a drink. "Emi, we both know we're too young to drink", Ty says as he looks at the bottle. "Oh Crap... This isn't even...", Ty says as the party begun. Music was lasting everywhere as people were stuffing their faces full of food. Mira was stuck in a middle of a dance. Blake was at the bar getting drunk and Zorrina was eating some ice cream.

"This party isn't really a party without", Ty says as the transporter opens. Soon fairy tail arrives to the party. The party got livelier after that as they party until it was nighttime. Once the party was over everyone was sleep or passed out. Ty, Wendy, and Glacia were sitting against a wall sleepy. "We wasted a whole day that could've been used for training for a party...", Ty says. "Yes", The girls say. "I hope we can win this", Ty says as they say I know. "Did master get Reminiscent Zero approved to be an official guild in Fiore", They all nod as Ty stopped the questions. "Alright, I'm heading out for training tomorrow... Let everyone else know", Ty says as they all fall asleep.

C

It was about 10 am in Fiore as Ty was outside of magnolia near a beach. Ty had sports tape wrapped around his arms and legs. He made sure the area was free of people and animals. Ty breathes in then out and started training. Ty punched the rock he was by until it broke. He does the same with his kicks. "Alright, now that the warm ups done. Let's begin", Ty says as he takes off his jacket and ties his hair into a ponytail. Ty started to run forward as he started to gain a lot of speed. He was practicing his evasive skills. He took a run avoiding any obstacle that was in his way. He did three laps around the beach and through Hargeon.

Ty stops running and looks at the time. "Hehehehe... New Record", Ty says as he starts to practice his Dragon Magic. "Here we go", Ty steps back as he got a charge on his lightning. "Blue Dragon..."

D

Mira started practicing in the training room as she started her warm up with simple exercises. She did 100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, 20 squats, and 2 laps around the main base. "Now that's done... Time to turn the intensity to 8.5", Mira says as the intensity increases. She switches her weapons into two swords.

Blake did the same training as he went straight into training without a warm up. Blake started breaking his targets from a distance. Blake runs towards the next targets and slashes them head on. Blake continued to do this for the next hour.

Zorrina studied more magic that was gonna help her for the tournament. She read about healing magic, and other defensive magics. She also learned some more magic that was gonna help them win for sure.

D

They were a whole bunch of lightning strikes as Ty continued training his magic. "Razor Claw, Raging Fist, Lightning Fang Blade, Judgement Kick, Wrath of the heavens", Ty seemed to catch the attention of another guild. Ty yells as he continues more and more. "Blue Dragons... Storm", Two thunderbolts strike at the same time creating a huge blast. "Man... It wasn't as powerful as last time...", There was a crater in the ground. Soon the guild members walked up to Ty.

"That was a pretty impressive display you had there. I wouldn't have believed it, if I didn't see it", A masculine voice says to him. "Wait you were watching the whole time", Ty question the man. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't", He says as he was still impressed. "Your power... I've seen it before... The power of a dragon", He continues to say as that caught his attention. "Okay, who are you!", Ty needed some answers.

"I apologize, I should've said that before", The man took off his head but before he did there was a glimpse at a red tattoo on his right eye. The hoods were taken off it was three people a man with blue hair, a female that held an orb in her hand, and a cheerful girl with pink hair and black earmuffs. "I am Jellal Fernandez, and this is the Crime Sorciére", He says as Ty remembered Erza mentioning that name. "The one who hold the orb is name Ultear Milkovich, she happens to be a time Mage", Ultear smiles. "On my left is Meredy, A Maguilty Mage", Meredy says hi and waves.

"Not to be rude or anything but why are you interested in me", Ty says as Jellal explains that to him. "The grand magic games are coming are they not", Jellal asked Ty as he nods. "You are participating along with Fairy Tail Right?", Ty nods but adds to the sentence. "My guild is participating with fairy tail.", Ty says as Jellal sighs. "I'm here to train you so, you can master that power of yours" Jellal says. "Are you interested?", They all look at him. "I'm interested, when do I start", Ty asked him as he told Ty to follow him. Ty does follow him where they arrive at a beach.

"Before I train you, I need to see how well you can do in a battle", Jellal says as Ty agrees. Ty tales three steps back as he was ready to fight. "Begin"

Ty ran towards Jellal at full speed. 'He's Fast, Really Fast' Jellal though as he uses meteor to get away from him. Ty throws down the first attack. "Blue Dragon, Lightning Fist", Jellal blocks it but slides back. Ty rushed forward and started striking him without hesitation. 'I'm impressed by his speed', Jellal thought as he kept blocking and dodging. 'But he's not using his full strength, he's conserving his energy', Jellal watched as he barely used magic.

It was true that Ty was conserving his magic. He didn't want to waste a lot considering that he was training to not use but so much. His hand had a charge to it as he was about to launch an attack. Jellal prepared to counter it. "Blue Dragon...", Ty hand was full of electricity at this point. Ty was close enough to use his move. He puts his hands on the ground and launches himself. "Volt Tackle", Ty slams his head into Jellal's chest. The attack pushed more and more until they both slammed into a large boulder. The attack faded as both Ty and Jellal were done.

"Well Done... I'm Impressed", Jellal says to Ty. "I give you props, that's was an interesting test", Ty says as they both started to laugh. "Well that was something...", Ultear says as Meredy finishes that sentence "To think that's not his full power". After they battle Jellal started to train Ty. He was taught more magic that will help him in combat. It's only a matter of time before he's powerful enough to surpass Maxwell.


	17. Chapter 11: The Dragon's Training

"Man, I been ready for the grand magic games. I've secretly been training unlocking my special skills with the crime sociere", Ty sighs as he lays in bed.

" Everyone been stressing about the grand magic games because we want to keep our title well Fairy Tail Does", Ty says.

"Oh well but I going to visit the others soon once this training is over. They are probably worried sick about me.", Ty looks over to the picture of him, Meredy, Ultear, and Jellal.

Meredy walks in to see him "Hey Ty, Ready to do some more training ". Ty gets up out the bed and heads out. "Yeah, I'm Coming Meredy", Ty says as he heads out the door.

They were outside as it was the last week of training until the GMG. It already been 2 months and Ultear was training Ty to unlock his second origin. Ty continuously trained using his lightning and blue fire with Jellal. "Here we go, Flames or Retribution", Fire start to form around a rock and then it binds it and blast it. "Binding Crush".

"Very Impressive... You did well with the flames of retribution", Jellal noticed his accomplishment.

"Do you think you can use the dragon force yet?", Ultear asked Ty as she thinks he can use it now. "I think so... I'll try it", Ty gets a good distance from them. Ty exhales and made his magic power become one. Ty yells as his teeth got sharper and they start to see his magic around him. Scales starts to appear on his body under his eyes and his hair flows up. The scales then turn blue and form around his arm covering half of it. Ty pants and goes out of it and coughs.

"You were almost there but it expected that it has to be natural", Ultear says. "But you still have the flame of retribution dragon force. Plus, you can still unlock your second origin but with that said", She smiles at it. "It time to unlock it", Ty was scared by the evil look on her face. "Eh?!", Ty steps back a bit and Ultear snaps her fingers and red marking were around Ty. "Ahhhhhh", Ty held on to Meredy as he went through the pain. After a few minutes of pain, Ty could bear it now.

"Hey how come you don't feel any pain now...", Ultear asked him.

"I have some pain tolerance which it kicks in whenever it feels like it", Ty says to Ultear as she helps him with second origin. 'Thanks, Ashera', Ty thought as she says you're Welcome.

Ty ends up finishing the training with them and heads in for the day. He exhales and inhales. "Geez, it's insane with all this training but I'm trying to make sure our team wins it this year", Ty says as he sits in a chair. Meredy comes to his room asking how is he doing after the second origin.

"I'm doing fine, Meredy. It still stings a bit but I'm fine", Ty says as he hugs her. and thanks her for helping him. "That's good, at least you're alright", Meredy says as she hugs him back.

Ty nods.

"How many days until the Grand Magic Games", Ty asked her.

"You have about 3 days", Meredy tells him.

"Alright then, I think I'm ready. I'm ready for a good fight."

"I know you're ready for the grand magic games. But shouldn't you get a day of rest first before you overexert yourself", Meredy tells him.

"It's fine really, I'm just too hyped up for the games.", Ty says.

"Still overly excited as always", Meredy says as she smiles and leaves him to rest.

"Ugh... Something about her really makes me feel a certain way...", Ty says as he drifts off to see Ashera.

"You're back early, how do you feel", Ashera asked him. "Highly Exhausted... I mean I nearly mastered the Dragon Force.", Ty says to her as he sits down. "I suggest you listen to Meredy and get your rest... You are known for over exhausting yourself", Ashera says as Ty blushes. "Yeah, Whatever Ashera", Ty says as he looks away. "I know that look on your face Ty... You are in love with her aren't you", Ty face went to red as he heard that. "Shut up! Don't tease me about that!", Ty yells as he was embarrassed to admit it. Ashera started to laugh at him. "Honestly, Admit your feelings to her... She might like you back", Ty didn't want to look at her. "What if she doesn't though. I'll look like a complete fool if I say that" Ty had second thoughts about asking her.

"I know when a lady will like you back. Meredy is showing some interest in you", Ashera says trying to make him admit. "How do you know that, how do you know how she feels", Ty yells as he didn't know what he was saying at this point. Ashera walks up to him and slaps him. "I'm a female, how did you forget that". Ty rubbed his cheek. "Yeah, I kind of got lost there", Ty says apologizing. "Just go for it Ty, you need to be a man and tell her how you feel. That's all I got to say to you. Sweet Dreams", Ty disappears and actually starts dreaming.

The next morning and there were only two more days left until the Grand Magic Games. Ty's final day of training was upon him. He was ready for his final test.

"For this last day, you need to show us your current strength. If you show improvement to us then you're ready for the games", Ultear tells him.

"Jellal will be your first opponent", Meredy tells him.

"Begin", Ty and Jellal start running at each other going on for a clash. "Meteor", Jellal starts to be surrounded by heavenly body magic making it impossible for him to catch. "Speed is my specialty", He speeds through Jellal at a blinding speed. "Lightning Slash", He stops and skids.

"Blue Dragon: Furious Flame", He blows blue fire from his hand. "Flames of Rebuke", The two fires cancel themselves out.

Ty runs towards him and gets closer to him. "Blue Dragon: Rising Fang", He swings upwards and strikes him. "Blue Dragon: Roar", He blows his dragon magic upward at Jellal. "That should do it", Ty says as he didn't see Jellal. He started to feel the ground shake as he saw light around him. "Grand Chariot", Ty saw the 7 lights fall on to him as he gets hit. He then felt a hard explosion as he was struck down. "What kind of of power is that!" Ty says as he falls on the ground.

Jellal bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above them to begin circling around, forming a cyclone as the skies darken.

"Jellal, have you lost your mind, that kind of magic can kill him", Ultear says.

The center starts to create a swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards Ty.

"This can't be good", Ty says as it lands down on him. "Time to use it. This is my Special Arte. Dragon Slayer Ultimate Artes...", His body started to be formed with lightning like energy. "Blue Dragon: Blue Roaring Fang Dance.", He slams his fist together and moved his arm up creating lightning made dragons.

The move countered his Sema breaking it up and goes and attacks Jellal. "Jackpot", Ty says as it hit Jellal.

"That's enough, Ty wins this one", Ultear says. Ty crouches down and extends his hand offer to help Jellal. "Good Match", Ty says.

"It was a very interesting one", Jellal says as he grabs his hand.

"Okay Round Two is ..."You vs Me...", Ultear interrupts Meredy in mid sentence. "I personally want to fight him", Ultear says.

"You sure you are up for this, Ty", Jellal asked him as he was uncertain how this would turn out. Ty nods.

"Alright Begin", Jellal says as Ty sped off his feet. "Blue Dragon: Blazing Fist", He launches his arm forward creating a lightning like fist. "Flash Forward", Her orbs formed around him and struck him many times. The smoke from the attack blew away as Ty was gone. "Where did he...?", Ultear says. "Bl... Dr...", They heard a muster of words. Ty came from the ground under her. "Furious Uppercut", Blue energy came from the ground under her. Ty comes from the ground with an upper cut.

"Infinite sphere", her orb hits him in the stomach and send numerous amounts at him. "Flash Forward", He fell to the ground nearly on his knees. "You got pretty good there", Ty then smirks. "I accept defeat".

"Congratulations, your ability to recognize when times are tough and you recognize your own fear surely will give you a chance at the games. Your training is now complete", Ultear says. "Congrats Ty...", Meredy says as she claps. "Alright... I think it's time for me to head back... Everyone is probably worried sick about me. Ty grabs his things and heads back to Fairy Tail. "Alright Guys, I'm on my way home!", Ty says as he heads back to the guild hall. They all were waving at him as he left. They will be watching the games.

C

Everyone from Reminiscent Zero and Fairy Tail were partying it up as they were ready for the games all but a few people predominantly Team Blue. "It just doesn't feel the same without Ty here you know", Mira says as she drinks some of her drink. "Yeah but he'll be here guys. He never passes up a chance to fight", Blake says. "Out of everyone, I think he's prepared the most.", Blake says as Ty was heading towards Crocus before everyone else.

"Speaking of which... Who is on the main Team A and Team B for you guys", Erza asked Mira. "Actually, Team A is Ty, Mira, Me, Blake, and Natalia", Zora says as most of Reminiscent Zero knew that was going to happen. "Team B is Perm, Undine, Glacia, Zach, and Emi", Mira says as they continued to eat. "Honestly we should get going. It should take us a day to get to Crocus", Erza says as everyone agrees.

C

Everyone arrived at Crocus for the Grand Magic Games. Everyone started to get settled in before the preliminaries tomorrow. Mira couldn't help but wonder where Ty was at, he was supposed to be here by today. "Ty hurry up, the games are tomorrow, what are you doing that's taking you so long.", Mira says as Ty runs towards the city. "I should be there by the beginning of the preliminaries.", Ty says as he was running. "I won't stop until I get there", Ty says as he was heavily sweating.

"Don't worry Guys, I'm coming", Ty says as he was determined to get there.


	18. Chapter 12: Sky Labyrinth

It was night time and the preliminaries were about to begin. Ty hasn't arrived yet when it the preliminaries were about to start. Ty ran as fast as he could so he can be there to participate. Soon a giant hologram appears of Mato and he announced the beginning of the Grand Magic Games preliminary event even though no one had said anything about it. The contestants' lodgings then start moving while the hologram announces the rules of this event. Long story short, All the teams will compete against each other in order to reach the tournament's ground and the first 10 teams to get there will be participating in the Grand Magic Games. Ty got on his teams lodging but they didn't know he was there because he was concealing his magic power. They soon arrive at the Sky Labyrinth. Within a few minutes it begins.

Ty and his team ran towards the top as the wanted to be first. "Man, Ty is missing the preliminaries already", Mira says as she was completely oblivious to him. "Know Ty he's on his way the problem for him is getting on here", Zorrina says as the keep finding a way to get to the top. Soon a guild know as Happy Lord stops them in their tracks. "A whole bunch of newcomers huh... Be a good bunch and let us knock you off", One of the members say to them. Ty was a little behind but he saw what was about to happen. "I could only conceal this but for so long.", Ty says as he reveals his magic power. Ty walked towards his team as they started to feel it too. Most of them were shocked at how strong it was. "That magic power, it's incredible", Blake says as it sent chills down his spine.

The other guild was scared as they decided to jump off themselves. "Okay, You guys win", A member says as they all jump off the stage. "That magic power... That can't be his", Mira says as she turns around and see him. "Yep it's exactly mine", Ty says as he had a blue cloak on. "Ty!", They all group hug him as he felt tight. "Let's save that for when we win, okay", Ty says as they all nod. "I hope Natsu and the Others are doing well", Ty says as he keeps his team up ahead.

B

Team Natsu was having difficulty finding their way through it. They didn't know which way to go. "Argh, I don't understand this stupid thing", Natsu says as he tries to find a way up. "Cool it flame brain... It's fine for right now", Gray says as he tries to find a way up too. Something caught Erza eyes as she saw something fast almost like a blur. "Hey Guys, look at this...", Erza says as they see it to. "That's incredible speed", Gray says as he saw where they were headed. "They're almost at the top already. That means we are to!", Natsu says as he runs towards it.

Team Natsu ran towards the blur as the blur reaches the finish line.

C

Team Ty made it to the finish line second as the were beaten by Deaths End. Something was wrong with them because Ty felt it. "Something wrong Brother...", Natalia asked him as he get rid of the look on his face. "I know you guys feel it too", Ty says as they all stare at him. "No, we don't... We don't know what you are feeling", Mira says as she didn't feel his magic power either. "These guys are trouble... I feel it", Ty says as he sighs and notices the other guilds were coming.

C

Team Natsu made their way through it as they were the last ones to reach it again. They landed at their finish line as they sigh in relief. "We made it, now let's get ready for tomorrow", Erza says.

D

The next morning the Grand Magic Games were finally about to begin and everyone was excited for it. Team Natsu was getting prepared and so was Team Ty. Ty was explaining everything to his team. From the start of his training to his training with the crime sorciere. "That what happened everyone, sorry I worried you guys", Ty says as they couldn't believe that story. "What with those looks on your faces", Ty asked as some had to break the silence. "Just what exactly did you do to have this much power...", Blake asked him as he went quiet. "Training was extremely intense, I unlocked what they call in their world Second Origin... Meaning I unlocked some of my hidden potential. It's only a partial amount though.", Ty says as they were shocked. "Ty do you realize that is your Second Install right... If you get to reach that last install then you'll be unstoppable", Blake says as he was hyped but jealous at the same time.

"Yeah I know... But let's get ready to go and fight", Ty says as they all raise their fist.

Soon the games begun as the inauguration took place with the speakers Chapati Lola, Yajima, and their guest speaker Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus. Chapati started to list the combatants for this year's games. "Alright Everyone, coming in tenth place is...", Natsu and the others start to walk up towards the entrance. "Fairy Tail Team A", The crowd was confused because they thought Fairy Tail will be in the top 3.

"Well this seems familiar, we have to keep our title this time", Natsu says.

"We're Fairy Tail, Remember we will always keep our title", Gray says.

"Alright, Next up is Mages Team representing the Mages Guild", Everyone was somewhat confused as they were a new guild. "Kimiko? You sure about this", a girl with black hair and red eyes say. "I'm positive about this Kuro", Kimiko says as she folds her arms.

"Say, is this one of the new guilds that earned their spot?", The announcer asked. "Mhm... There are three more to come too", Mr. Yajima says.

"More new guilds?", Lucy questioned. "Yes, it seems very odd that they made their way to the top easily. ", Erza says but at least she saw some familiar faces.

"Wow, three more are coming to take a crack at the top... That's Interesting", Jenny says as. Lola announces the team that made eighth place. "Next in eighth place is Reminiscent Zero", Their team arrives to the stage as it was Team B. "We made it this far, I was lucky enough to knock down those Quatro Cerberus guys off", Perm says as the crowd cheered. "Glad you guys made it... So, I assume Team A is up ahead", Natsu says as Perm shakes his head.

"I don't know, Without Ty, I don't know how far they got.", Perm says as they continue announcing the other guilds. "After them in 7th place is Lamia Scale", Soon Team Lamia Scale arrives.

"Lamia Scale, I'm surprised they didn't make the top 5", Gray says. "Now I wonder about sabertooth.", Erza thought. "Gray you will be very surprised at who makes the top 3", Lyon says hearing Gray's comment.

"In 6th place we have blue Pegasus", They arrived as all the ladies started ooing and awing. "Jenny any comments about your team not making the top 5", Lola asked her as she shrugs. "It was to be expected... There are more new guilds taking on the title", Jenny says to him.

"Our next Team snagging a place in the top five is Mermaid Heel", Soon Kagura and her team arrives to the arena. Erza was questioning how they didn't make the top 3.

"In fourth place is Fairy Tail Team B", Team A was in shock as they didn't make the top three either. "Wait how did they not make top 3", Natsu says as they were shocked. "We were there after sabertooth, so we were placed here", Gajeel says as Natsu gave him the 'are you serious look'.

"Wait you said you came in after sabertooth which means...", Erza says as she was interrupted.

"Now the next three are an interesting line up. Taking third place is SaberTooth.", Everyone seriously started to question that now.

"I honestly would think they would be at number one", Erza says as she crosses her arms.

"In second place is wow", Everyone turned their heads as they felt a shock of lightning. They saw a few static waves coming from the entrance. They soon saw lightning around the stadium. Soon the lightning head towards them as someone stops it and had it hit them. The person crushes it with his hand as his hand was full of static electricity. The person had a smile after that.

"Wow With that shocking performance taking second place is..." Everyone was shocked at the team. The member consists of Zorrina, Blake, Mira, Natalia and it included Ty. "No Way, That Can't Be Him", Everyone from fairy tail says. "Team Reminiscent Zero A", Lola says as everyone started yelling and screaming. Fairy Tail felt a huge magic power from Ty.

"That Magic Power...", Everyone was happy or completely scared. Soon most of Fairy Tail questions as they were happy to see him back. "Glad you returned to us", Erza says as she gave Ty a quick hug. "Hey Guys, Sorry for my absence", Ty says as he looked at his hand. "With that magical power, Training was intense for you huh?", Natsu says to him as Ty smiles slightly and nods his head. "Wait If you guys are number two then who is number one", Lucy asked as they heard the names.

"The First Place Winner is Death's End one of the new guilds joining", Ty felt the dark power again as he had the same look from before. "Hey, is something wrong, you have that same look again?", Mira asked him as he stops. "Sorry I just felt it again ", Ty says as they concluded the preliminary rounds.

"So, with the inauguration finished, the event for tomorrow is Battle Flags", Lola says as Ty and other knew what that was. "If that is what I think that is", Mira says. "We already won the first event", Natalia says. "Huh, you guys know of this game?", Lucy asked as they all nod. Lola announces the rules of the game. "The rules are simple. The person with the most flags wins but there's a twist to it. You can obtain flags all around town but if you get hit or get one taken you lose a flag you collected and the team that took it gets the points." Team Reminiscent had smiles on their faces. "With that stated, please chose somebody from you team to participate in this event.", Mermaid Heel chooses Araña Webb to represent them. Mages Guild chooses Ayano Mercy. Reminiscent Zero B chooses Perm to take the win. Death End chooses Cooler to participate. Sabertooth chooses Dobengal to participate. Blue Pegasus chooses Ren Atkasuki to participate. Reminiscent Zero A chooses Blake Zillin to play.

"Alright, we chose Gray to participate in this one", With that Gray will participate.

Juvia wanted to participate so bad but instead Laxus took part in it. And with that Lyon participates marking the participants for tomorrow's event.

The Grand Magic Games Were finally going to start their first event. But who will claim their way to the top guild in Fiore. Find out in next chapter - Battles

Deaths End Points

Reminiscent Zero A Points

Sabertooth Points

Fairy Tail B Points

Mermaid Heels Points

Blue Pegasus Points

Lamia Scale Points

Reminiscent Zero B Points

Mages Guild Points

Fairy Tail A Points


	19. Chapter 13: The Battle For The Flags

"Participants for "Battle Flags" Please step forward", Mato says to them. "Don't screw up Blake", Ty says snickering. "I don't intend to. I wouldn't be surprised if that training fried your brain even more", Blake says as Ty was in disbelief.

"We are ready to begin", Lola tells everyone in the audience. " , is there any players we should pay attention to", Lola asked him as he nods. "Sabertooth's Dobengal is everyone favorite at the moment and this is a type of event for him. But then again Reminiscent Zero's competitors Blake and Perm seem to be ready for this", Yajima says as they decided to pay attention to them. "Speaking of Reminiscent Zero, Is it true that they came from somewhere else", Yajima nods again. "That is true, but they are just like us in so many ways. They are a new guild but their spirit comes from both them and Fairy Tail." Lola turns to Jenny. "How about our Guest, Jenny from Blue Pegasus. Who do you think we should watch?". Jenny smiles, "Of course Ren. Wind is a specialty needed in this match".

B

Meanwhile down at the arena the teams seemed to be all set and ready to go. Mato points his fingers up. "Field Open!", There was a stage being created right before their eyes. Ty and the others were surely impressed as they never seen this before. The crowd was shocked too at the sight. Blake was surprised as he was in the middle of nowhere in the town like stage. "So, it's that type of game huh?", Blake decided to head up towards the roof tops.

Perm got put into a dark alley. "I'm at an advantage right now... Dark Nightmare...", Perm sits down and puts his fingers together as a manipulated his shadow to find and grab as many flags as he can. "This is gonna be easy", Perm says as he stayed in his spot.

Laxus started to walk down the closest route and so did everyone else. "Everyone please enjoy what you are going on in town via Lacrima Vision. The 10 participants don't know what the others are doing or know where they are.", Everyone watches as everyone went separate paths. "The rules of this are simple, the player is the capturer and attacker. They need to come out with the most flags to win. And they need to attack others to gain more flags. They can use any kind of magic then deliver one blow. It doesn't matter if it does damage or not, if they get hit then they lose a flag.", Lola announces all the rules. Soon copies of the participants started to appear as it was hard to tell who grab the flag or didn't.

"It's a good thing I'm up here", Blake says as he saw a flag in bound. "Nightmare dragon... Claw", Blake grabs the flag and brought it back to him. "And Blake Zillin just got the first point in this game", Lola says as people started cheering. "Hehe... One down a few more to… Gah", Blake was struck down as he fell. "Oh, Heater from Death's End gained a point from taking down Blake Zillin.", Blake looked up as he was transported to another place. Perm just stood still as he started grabbing flags. "Woah... Perm from Reminiscent Zero takes the lead with 5 flags", Lola says as everyone was shocked.

"That's insane... He managed to grab 5 flags without even moving", Natsu says as Erza notices something. "I see exactly how he did it... His magic is Shadow Manipulation Magic it's the equivalent to their Dark Nightmare Dragon Magic. He manipulates his shadows so he doesn't have to fight full on. And nobody will suspect where he is considering he in a dark and secluded place", Erza explains to them. "So, it's like Rogues magic then", Natsu says.

D

"Holy Crap, He already got 5 already", Laxus says as he grabs a flag. "That's impressive speed to do that". Laxus keeps running trying to avoid any contact with anyone. Laxus felt a blast heading towards him as he dodged it and shot back. Ayano got hit from the attack. "Oh, Laxus gained another point from attacking Ayano from the mages guild." Laxus keeps on ahead trying not to be defeated. Perm was in the lead so he's going to try to find him first.

Dobengal was right behind Laxus as he strikes him claiming a point. He soon teleports away. "Ugh... Who Did That", Laxus says as he disappears. Ren claimed 3 points already as he was running to find the leader. Perm thought one step ahead as he had shadows all over the place. Ren and Ayaña were stuck in place. So was Dobengal and Lyon. "This is my trump card... Now attack", Perm says as shadow clones of him attacked each one. "Wow, Perm knocks down 4 opponents at once giving him a total of 9 points.", Perm was on a roll right now.

"Woah Perm, you must be that skilled to do that", Blake says as he is confronted by Laxus. "Laxus!", Blake says as he charged an attack. Laxus thought one step ahead and blast him with his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. "What... The... Hell", Blake has a total of 0 points now. "Blake, What the hell", Ty yells as he was now in second to last. Blake reappeared as he was angry. "I got to use it Nightmare...", Within seconds Blake started speeding through everything avoiding every clone there was and took down 5 people. "Woah Blake is taking out his competition fast", Lola says as Blake continues to use his forbidden skill.

Lyon soon freezes the path in front of Blake as he started to slip and fall. "Ow... That hurt...", Blake says as he gets up. "Ice make Eagle", Lyon fires his attack at Blake as Blake dodges it. "Ha", Blake slashes Lyon another point. Perm was in the lead with 9 and behind him was Dobengal with 8 then Blake with 6 then Laxus with 5. Perm was still sitting still as his shadows did most of the work. He was soon confronted by Ayano. "Sorry but I need some points", Ayano says as Perm grabs her hand and shook his head. "No... There are two flags east of here. No one is in the area everyone is at north or west", Perm says as she heads off.

There were only 5 minutes left in the event as it was tied up. Perm and Dobengal. Both have exactly 10 points. "Dark Nightmare: Vanish", Perm concealed himself to avoid being seen. Perm takes out Ren and Ayaña with ease taking the lead. But something was off a perm felt a blast from his back. Losing a point. It was Death Ends Heater. "Fire Make: Hellburst", Soon blast of flames were shot everywhere taking out Everyone. "Woah Heater just scored 10 points tying up with Reminiscent Zeros, Perm.", Lola says as Heater picks up Perm. "Burn...", Perm felt flames as he was on fire. "What the... Augh", It felt like his skin was burning. Perm fell to the ground as he was put to second place ending the game. Reminiscent Zero was shocked. The flames soon went out but perm was unconscious. "Perm!", Perms team jumped down to the arena. Emi felt his pulse, it was still there. "He suffered major burns. It tampered with his breathing.", Emi says as she carried him. "Any comments on what just happened", Lola says as Yajima looks at Ty. "I'm not sure but it seems like a war has been started". Ty had the look of anger on his face. "That concludes day one event of the Grand Magic Games, the current team in the lead is Deaths End 10 points. Now we get on to the battles.", Lola continues as the announce the battles.

"Starting these battles off is Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A vs Yukino Aguria from Sabertooth. Right after that is Mermaid Heels Milianna vs Mages Guild Kimiko. Then We have Reminiscent Zero B Emi Rhodes vs Lamia Scales Yuka Suzuki. Then we have Blue Pegasus, Eve Teram vs Fairy Tail B, Gajeel Redfox. To finish it all off We have Death's End Millia Gorge vs Reminiscent Zero A Ty Korbel", The crowd was cheering as the lineup was all set. "Deaths End... What are they plotting?", he says as he was looking at his opponent. Millia turned to him and smiled a bit. Mouthing the words, good luck.

Battles

Lucy Vs Yukino

Milliana vs Kimiko

Emi Vs Yuka

Eve vs Gajeel

Millia vs Ty

Current Rankings

D.E : 10 Points

R.Z B: 9 Points

S.T. : 8 Points

F.T B: 7 Points

R.Z A: 6 Points

L.S. : 5 Points

M.H. :4 Points

F.T A: 3 Points

B.P. : 2 Points

M.G : 1 Point


End file.
